High School Musical: Ben 10 Style
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Ben, Julie, Kai, Cash, Kevin and Gwen play the 6 main parts in High School Musical. The scenes are the same as the movie. Slight Ben/Julie and slight Gwen/Kevin I suck at summeries. rated K just in case. COMPLETE!
1. Intoduction

Me: Hey, guys. What's up?

Kevin: Why did you bring us here, Ice?

Ben: And why is Cash and Kai here?

Cash: We don't want to be here either, loser!

Me: Calm down, all of you! The reason I invited you guys here today is because I wanna do a play of a movie and I want you 6 to play the main parts.

Gwen: What's the movie?

Me: High School Musical.

Julie: This'll be interesting.

Me: Now, to announce the parts. I'll do the girls first. Kai, you'll be playing Sharpay.

Kai: Why do I have to play Sharpay?

Me: Gwen, you'll play Taylor.

Gwen: Sweet!

Ben: Now there's something you don't see everyday.

Gwen: SHUT UP, BEN!

Me: Julie, you'll play Gabriella.

Julie: Nice.

Me: Cash, you'll play Ryan.

Cash: OK.

Me: Kevin, you'll play Chad.

Kevin: Alright.

Me: Ben, you'll play Troy.

Ben: YES!

Kai: Do you have to give us a headache?

Me: One question: Have any of you guys seen the movie? Or know what's it about?

Ben, Julie, Kai, Cash, Kevin, Gwen: Afraid not.

Me: *sighs* Here's what it's about.

Two teenage opposites, Troy (Ben) and Gabriella (Julie), audition for the lead roles in the winter musical and turn East High's social order upside down.

Ben: Can you tell us about our characters?

Me: You'll find out about the characters as you do the play. There are 2 sequels to this. Just think. If the play get a good response, we might do the 2nd movie.

Cash: Let's hope it goes really well.

Me: OK. Everyone go home and practice their lines. Tomorrow, we start rehearsal.

Julie: What about the songs? Since this is a musical, don't we need to know the songs off by heart?

Me: I burnt each of you a copy of the soundtrack from the movie and the lyrics are in the scripts.

Ben: Will my omnitrix be OK for the play?

Me: It'll be fine. People will think it's a watch.

Cash: Can we go already?

Me: Wait! I almost forgot to hand out your scripts. It might be a better idea if you guys had a sleepover and rehearsed together so you can get the scenes right. Also, here's a copy of the soundtrack for each of you and a booklet with all the information about the movie. What happens, information on the characters, et cetera.

Ben: Thanks for this opportunity.

Me: The pleasure's all mine, Ben. It'd be nice to do something different for a change. Now, I'd better get going. I have to organize the props, costumes, backdrops, everything we need for the play.

Ben, Julie, Kai, Cash, Kevin and Gwen: See you tomorrow. *they leave*

Me: This'll be interesting. Now, I have to get to work.


	2. Random chapter

Me: Nice to see you guys again.

Kevin: What are we gonna rehearse today?

Me: We're gonna learn the choreography first.

Ben: Aw man!

The rehearsal took all day. (AN: I don't feel like writing the rehearsal because it'll be too long so, cut me some slack, OK?)

Me: OK, guys. Nice job. Within in 2 weeks, you would know everything off by heart. We're gonna be so ready.

Julie: When's the play?

Me: About 2 months from today.

Cash, Ben, Kevin: 2 MONTHS!?

Me: You guys are doing so well and you're doing better than any character would. After 2 weeks when you know it all off by heart, you'll have 6 weeks to practise for the 3 nights of the play. We'll do High School Musical 2 if we get good reviews and they want us to do it.

Gwen: We're gonna do well, guys, OK?

Kai: Yeah. Don't my moment to shine.

Me: *clears throat*

Kai: _Our_ moment to shine.

Me, Ben, Julie, Cash, Gwen, Kevin: Thank you.

Me: *mumbling to Ben* I'm so glad I chose Kai to play Sharpay instead of Gwen or Julie.

Ben: *mumbling to Ben* I hear that.

Me: OK, guys. We're gonna head over to the prop department and give them a hand.

Cash: Do we have to?

Me: *laughing* I was kidding. Alright, you lot, scram.

Gwen and Kevin: See ya. *dart off*

Me: What's up with them?

Ben: Trust me. You don't wanna know.

Me: O...K. Hey. I'm not stopping you guys from going home.

Cash and Kai: Buh-bye. *dart off*

Me: Do you 2 wanna stay or something?

Ben: We need a favour.

Me: Shoot.

Julie: We have a date tonight.

Me: What's that got to do with me?

Ben: We want to have our date at your place.

Me: Go ahead. Me and my parents are heading out to the movies then we're gonna spend the night at a friend's place and won't be back till tomorrow morning.

Ben and Julie: See you tomorrow. *they leave*

Me: *chuckles* I like those 2. Glad I chose them to play Troy and Gabriella. Now, I have to get home before my parents kill me. They said they would let me do this if I get home in time for dinner. One more thing: The play will start next chapter, sort of. Next chapter will be the opening speech on the opening night of the play and the next chapter will be the 1st scene. See ya. *darts off*


	3. Opening Night Speech

It's been 2 months since the 1st ever rehearsal. Everyone knew everything they needed to do and when to do it. Right now, it was the big night. It was the opening night of the play. Every seat was filed in the hall. It was now 6:30pm aka the time the play would begin.

Voiceover: Ladies and gentlemen, IceGirl2772.

*audience claps. I come on stage and take the microphone*

Me: Thank you, Max. And a big thank you to everyone who showed up tonight. Tonight is a big night for me, the cast and the people who helped us make all of this possible. We've been working hard for 2 months all day, everyday to give you guys the best show possible. The show will also be on tomorrow night and Wednesday night with a final show on Thursday night.

Tonight is the opening night of High School Musical. 6 teenagers have volunteered to play Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie, the 6 super main characters of the play.

In case you don't know what High School Musical is, look in your information booklet provided for you tonight. After the show, you will get the chance to meet the cast members and tell them how proud you are of their efforts here tonight.

Now after the final countdown, the play will officially begin! I would like all of you to join me in the countdown.

Me and audience: 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

Me: Ladies and gentlemen, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!

The curtains unveiled as the 1st scene of the play began.


	4. Start of Something New

**By the way, for whoever's saying what, I'm gonna be using the cast members I mentioned. You know: Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Kai and Cash. Aside from that, go on and enjoy the scene.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**It was New Year's Eve at the Ski Lodge at a ski resort in Utah. Most of the teenagers were partying the final few moments of the year away and getting ready to celebrate a new beginning. A teenage girl was snuggled up on the couch reading a book called **'**_If You Only Knew Me'_. She was a really shy girl. Her name was Gabriella Montez.

Ms Montez: Gabby, its New Year's Eve. Enough reading.

Ms Montez snatched the book out of Gabriella's hands, despite her daughter's protests.

Julie: Oh. But, Mom, I'm almost done.

Ms Montez gave her daughter a stern look.

Ms Montez: The teen party. I've laid out your best clothes. Come get ready.

Julie: Can I have my book back?

Ms Montez sighed and gave her book back.

Julie: Thank you.

Ms Montez: Come on.

At the same time, a teenage boy was practicing basketball with his father. He was sweating like God only knows what and he was panting like there's no tomorrow. His name is Troy Bolton.

Coach Bolton: Keep working left, Troy. The guy guarding you in the championship won't expect that. You'll torch him.

Ben: By going left?

Coach Bolton: Yeah. He looks middle, you take it downtown.

Ben: OK. Like this?

He did the move his father described and managed to get pass his father to shoot at the hoop. Nothing but net! They didn't notice Mrs Bolton standing at the doorway.

Coach Bolton: Whoo! That's it, man! Sweet! Let's see that in the game.

Mrs Bolton: Boys?

They turned their attention to the dressed-up Mrs Bolton.

Mrs Bolton: Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?

Troy and Coach Bolton glanced at each other, then at Mrs Bolton before finally giving their answer.

Ben and Coach Bolton: Yeah.

Mrs Bolton: It's the last night of vacation. The party, remember?

Coach Bolton: Right. The party...the party. New Year's Eve!

Mrs Bolton: Troy, they're having a kid's party downstairs at the freestyle club.

Ben: Kids party?

Mrs Bolton: Young adults. Now, go shower!

Troy took the basketball from his father and dribbled it.

Ben: Come on. One more.

Mrs Bolton did not believe this. His son was more interested in basketball then getting ready for a New Year's Eve party.

Ben: Last one.

Coach Bolton: Real quick.

They didn't even wait for her to give an answer. Troy dribbled the basketball and shot. Nothing but net...AGAIN!

Ben: WHOO! That's the way to end it.

When Troy and Gabriella arrived at the ski lodge, they saw a lot of kids partying. 2 teenagers were doing karaoke. Troy just stood against a wall somewhere while Gabriella was settling onto the couch, reading her book.

Host: Alright. How about that for a couple of snowboarders?

Most of the teenagers were clapping and cheering as they stepped off the stage.

Host: Who's gonna rock the house next? Huh?

2 white spotlights moved around the lodge looking for the next 2 victims of karaoke. One spotlight landed on Troy and the other one landed on Gabriella! Despite their protests, they were forced onto the stage.

Host: You know what? Someday, someday you guys might thank me for this. *hands his microphone to Troy and notices the look on his face*. Or not.

Troy and Gabriella were nervous. They were afraid of what other people were thinking. Troy sang his first line.

_Ben: Living in my own world.  
__Didn't understand  
__That anything can happen  
__When you take a chance._

Troy walked away and started to leave when, suddenly, Gabriella started singing. It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

Julie:_ I never believed in  
__What I couldn't see.  
__I never opened my heart  
__To all the possibilities._

Ben walked back up to the microphone and sang with her. When they sang together, their voices blended perfectly. It was like they were meant to sing together.

Both:_ I know  
_Julie: _That something has changed.  
_Both: _Never felt this way.  
_Julie: _And right here tonight._

Ben:Well, at least they're not throwing stuff at us.**(AN: I'm gonna use underlines for thoughts.)**

Both:_ This could be the start of something new.  
_Julie:_ It feels so right.  
_Both: _To be here with you. Oh. And now, looking in your eyes,  
_Julie:_ I feel in my heart  
_Ben:_ Feel in my heart.  
_Both:_ The start of something now._

They started to smile a bit as their trust for one another slowly grew. Tonight is defiantly the start of something new. Troy removed his jacket and tossed it to the side.

Ben:_ Oh yeah. Now who would've ever thought that? Mmmm  
_Both:_ We'd both be here tonight._

Troy removed the microphone from its stand.

Ben:_ Oh.  
_Julie:_ Yeah. And the world looks so much brighter,  
_Ben:_ Brighter, brighter.  
_Julie:_ Oh. With you by my side.  
_Ben:_ By my side_.

They started moving around the stage a little bit. They had complete confidence now. The teenagers behind them were cheering and clapping for them. They thought they were the best singers of the night.

Both:_ I know that something has changed. Never felt this way!  
_Julie:_ I know it's for  
_Both: _Real.  
__This could be the start of something new.  
__It feels so right to be here with you. Oh!  
__And now, looking in your eyes,  
__I feel in my heart,  
_Julie:_ The start of something new_.

They were actually smiling now. The teenagers behind them were still cheering and clapping behind them.

Ben:_ I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me. Oh yeah!  
_Both:_ I didn't know it before!  
_Julie:_ But now it's easy to,  
_Both:_ See! OH!  
__It's the start of something new!  
__It feels so right to be here with you. Oh!_

Troy moved closer to Gabriella. They were now singing directly into each other's eyes.

Both:_ And now, looking in your eyes,  
__I feel in my heart!_

Gabriella nearly fell off the stage...until someone behind her caught her and pushed her back onto the stage.

Both:_ That it's the start of something new!  
__It feels so right.  
_Julie:_ To be here with you!  
_Both:_ Oh!  
__And now, looking in your eyes,  
_Julie:_ I feel in my heart!  
_Ben:_ Feel in my heart.  
_Julie: _The start of something new.  
_Ben:_ The start of something new_.  
Julie:_ The start of  
_Both:_ Something new_.

The kids behind them were clapping and cheering wildly. Troy and Gabriella couldn't stop smiling.

Ben: Troy.

Julie: Gabriella.

They shook each other's hands still unable to contain their smiles. They went outside each holding a cup of hot chocolate in their hands.

Ben: No. Seriously, you have an amazing voice. You're a singer, right?

Julie: Just church choir is all. I tried a solo and nearly fainted.

Ben: Really? Why's that?

Julie: Well, I took a look at all the people staring at me and the next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career.

Ben: Well, the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe.

Julie: Well, that's the first time I did something like that. I mean, it was so cool.

Ben: I know. Completely.

Julie: Well, you sounded like you did a lot of singing too.

Ben: *sarcastically* Yeah sure. My shower head's really impressed with me.

Gabriella just giggled at his response. In the background, they heard the other teenagers counting down from 10. That made them realise something. It's close to midnight.

Teenagers: 4, 3, 2, 1! WHOO!

Fireworks lit up the night sky. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, wondering.

Ben: People kiss each other on New Year's Eve. Should I--?

Julie: It's a tradition to kiss when the clock strikes midnight. Will he--?

Neither one moved for a few seconds.

Julie: I guess I'd better go find my Mom and wish her Happy New Year.

Troy just nodded. The spell was broken. And he was a little relieved.

Ben: Me too. I mean, not YOUR Mom---my Mom...and Dad. Hey. I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow.

Julie: Yeah.

Troy pulled out his phone, quickly snapped a photo of her and they swapped phones.

Ben: Put your number in.

Julie: You too.

They handed their phones back and put them away. Gabriella turned to leave but, Troy stopped her.

Ben: *sincerely* Singing with you is the most fun I've had this entire vacation. Where do you----?

The fireworks drowned out his voice. Gabriella was already at the stairs, smiling and waving. She ran up the stairs to find her mother. Troy just stood absolutely still, gazing after her.

Ben: Gabriella.

Will he ever see her again?


	5. Get Cha Head in the Game

**Whoops. I forgot to add this in the previous chapter. I'll be dividing the movie into song names so, expect some pretty long chapters. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Ben 10 or High School Musical. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and High School Musical belongs to Disney.**

**Enjoy the chapter.  
****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_**1 week later...**_

The courtyard of East High School was filled with teenagers from all years. Everyone was sitting in their groups. Jocks, skater dudes, geeks, Goths, art freaks, you name them. As soon as Troy stepped off the bus, he was surrounded by his friends/teammates from the basketball.

Kevin: Troy, my man!

Ben: Hey, Chad. Hey, guys, Happy New Year.

Kevin: Yeah. Its gonna be a Happy WILDCAT New Year, man!

Basketball team: Yeah!

Kevin: Because in 2 weeks, we're going to the championships with YOU leading us to infinity and beyond. What team!?

Basketball team and cheerleaders: WILDCATS!

Kevin: What team!?

Basketball team and cheerleaders: WILDCATS!

Inside the halls, Sharpay and Ryan Evans were strutting their stuff as they walked down the halls. But, no one can flaunt it as well as Sharpay could. They pushed their way through the basketball posse.

Zeke: The Ice Princess has returned from the North Pole.

Kevin: Yeah, she probably spent the holidays the way she always does.

Jason: How's that?

Kevin: Shopping for mirrors.

The basketball team howled like wolves at Chad's remark. They walked past Taylor McKessie and her brainiac friends.

Gwen: Ugh. Behold the zoo animals heralding the New Year. How tribal.

As her friends agreed, the bell rang and everyone hurried to their homerooms. The crowds had thinned somewhat as Principal Matsui walked down the hall escorting a new student. It was a nervous Gabriella and her mother. Her stomach flipped over and she cast an appealing look at her mother.

Julie: Mom, my stomach----.

Ms Montez: Is always nervous on the first day at a new school. You'll do great. You always do. And, I've make my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate.

Julie: This was always the worst part.

Principal Matsui: I've reviewed your impressive transcripts. I expect your light will shine very brightly here at East High.

Gabriella knew he was trying to be helpful but, her stomach twisted even more at these words. She turned to her mother.

Julie: I don't wanna be the school's freaky genius girl again.

Ms Montez: Just be Gabriella.

Gabriella walked towards her homeroom with Ms Darbus, the school's drama teacher. True to her theatrical background, she was flamboyantly dressed in a long, flowing dress and wore oversized glasses. Gabriella made her way to her seat, not wanting to be noticed by anyone. Troy noticed her in the corner of his eyes. He turned his head to get a closer look.

Ben: She looked just like----but what would the girl from New Year's Eve be doing here?

Unfortunately, his view was blocked by the East High drama queen, Sharpay Evans.

Kai: *giggling* Hi, Troy.

Ben: *uninterested* Hi.

Before he tried to get a better look at Gabriella, the final bell rang and everyone scattered to their seats.

Ms Darbus: Ah, I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mr Bolton, especially our winter musical.

Chad tapped Troy's shoulder.

Kevin: You OK?

Ben: Yeah.

Ms Darbus: There'll be single auditions for the supporting roles as well as pair's auditions for our two leads.

At the mention of the musical, Chad looked around at his basketball teammates, grinned and blew a raspberry.

Ms Darbus: Mr Danforth, this is a place of leaning, not a hockey arena.

Troy was still craning his neck, trying to see the new girl who looked so much like Gabriella. Finally, frustrated, he pulled out his mobile and thumbed through the menu. The photo of Gabriella that he took on New Year's Eve popped up on the screen. He stared at it, remembering that magical night.

Ms Darbus: There is also a final sign-up for next week's Scholastic Decathlon Competition. Chem. Club president, Taylor McKessie, can answer your questions about that.

Meanwhile, Troy hit the 'send' button on his phone. Suddenly, Gabriella's phone started ringing wildly. At first, she didn't even react. After all, who would be calling her? Sharpay and Ryan grabbed for their phones. After all, wouldn't every call be for them. Ms Darbus strode to the front of the room, the light of battle in her eyes.

Ms Darbus: Ah, the cell phone menace returns to our crucible of learning!

She grabbed a plastic bucket labelled 'Cell-itary Confinement' and held it out to the fraternal twins.

Ms Darbus: Sharpay and Ryan, cell phones and I'll see you in detention.

Ryan and Sharpay scoffed but, deposited their phones in the bucket. The ringing, however, went on. Blushing, Gabriella fumbled in her backpack. As she finally dug her phone out and started to turn it off, she saw...Troy Bolton's photo? Her eyes widened with surprise and she accidentally hit 'answer' instead of 'end'. Now Troy was staring in surprise at his phone, where he saw Gabriella's photo. But Ms Darbus was looming over Gabriella and holding out her plastic bucket.

Ms Darbus: We have zero tolerance of cell phones in class. So, we'll get to know each other in detention. Cell phone...and welcome to East High, Ms Montez.

As she walked back to the front of the class, she saw Troy holding his phone and held out her bucket.

Ms: Mr Bolton, I see your phone is involved so, we will see you in detention as well.

Troy just sighed and dropped his phone into the bucket.

Kevin: That's not even a possibility, Ms Darbus, your honour, because we have basketball practice and Troy----.

Ms Darbus: Ah! That will be 15 minutes for you too, Mr Danforth. Count them!

Gwen: *smirking* That could be tough for Chad, since he probably can't count that high.

Taylor should have seriously known better. Ms Darbus has better hearing than a bat.

Ms Darbus: *sharply* Taylor McKessie, 15 minutes!

Taylor's jaw dropped. She had never had to serve a minute of detention in her entire life. But, it was no use protesting. Ms Darbus had already whirled around to survey the rest if the class.

Ms Darbus: Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over, people! Way over! Now, any more comments? Questions?

Jason, one of the basketball players, thought it was about time to restore a good mood to this morning's homeroom. He raised his hand.

Ms Darbus: Jason!

Jason: *sincerely* So, how were your holidays, Ms Darbus?

As everyone looked at him in disbelief, the bell rang. The class bolted to the door, relieved to be free of Darbus rule for the time being. Troy waited anxiously in the hall outside Ms Darbus's homeroom, hanging back as his friends went on to their next classes. Finally, Gabriella came out and he walked towards her, unable to breathe.

Ben: *whispering* Hey!

When Gabriella saw him, he eyes widened in disbelief.

Julie: I don't----.

Ben: *whispering* Believe it.

Julie: Me---.

Ben: *whispering* Either. But how...?

Julie: Well, my mum's company transformed her here to Albuquerque. I can't believe you live here. I looked for you at the lodge on New Year's Day but----.

Ben: *whispering* We had to leave first thing.

Julie: *puzzled* Why are you whispering?

Ben: *embarrassed* Oh. Well, my friends know about the snowboarding. I haven't quite told them about the *whispering* singing thing yet.

Julie: *knowingly* Too much for them to handle.

Ben: *quickly* It was...cool. But, my friends----that's not what I do. That was like...a different person.

Gabriella started heading down the hall away from Troy. He smiled and decided to follow her. They had reached the lobby, where activity sign-up sheets were posted.

Ben: So, anyway, welcome to East High. *points to the sheet for the winter musical auditions, grins and chuckles* Now that you've met Ms Darbus, I'll bet you can't wait to sign up for that.

Julie: *laughing* I won't be signing up for anything for a while. I just wanna get to know the school. *glances at Troy shyly* But if you signed up, I'd consider coming to the show.

Troy shook his head. He couldn't even imagine the reaction he's get if he signed up for the high school musical!

Ben: That's completely impossible.

Just then, Sharpay came up from behind the bulletin board, smirking.

Kai: *sweetly* What's impossible, Troy? I wouldn't think "impossible" is even in your vocabulary. *gesturing towards Gabriella* So nice of you to show our new classmate around.

She raised an eyebrow as she saw Gabriella looking at the musical sign-up sheet. Very deliberately, Sharpay stepped up in front of Gabriella and signed her name with flourish. In fact, Gabriella noticed that Sharpay's signature took up the entire sign-up sheet. But, Sharpay looked at her with a picture of innocence.

Kai: Oh...were you gonna sign up too? My brother and I have starred in all of the school's productions, and we really welcome newcomers. *smiles sweetly* There are a lot of supporting roles in the show. I'm sure we could find something for you.

Julie: *hastily* No, no, no. I was just looking over the bulletin board. Lots going on at this school. Wow. I'm babbling. I have to stop it. Now! *points to Sharpay's huge signature* Nice penmanship.

Gabriella hurried away to her next class. Now that Sharpay had been left alone with Troy, she decided to seize the opportunity.

Kai: *coyly* So, Troy. I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?

Ben: Oh, you know. Basketball, snowboarding, more basketball.

Kai: When's the big game?

Ben: Uh...2 weeks. 2 weeks until we're either champions----or we're not.

Kai: You are so dedicated...just like me. I hope you'll come watch me in the musical. Promise?

Ben: Just like Sharpay to bring the conversation back to herself. Promise.

Kai: Tootles.

Ben: Tootles.

As Ben walked away towards his next class, Sharpay looked at her giant signature on the musical auditions sign-up sheet and walked away.

_**A few hours later...**_

Troy and the basketball team had gathered in the gym for practice. Troy and Chad were stretching next to each other while the other members were doing drills on the court.

Ben: Hey, you know that school-musical thing? Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?

Kevin: Who cares?

Ben: It's good to get extra credit...for college.

Kevin: *mockingly* Do you think that LeBron James or Shaquille O'Neil ever auditioned for their school musical?

Ben: *hesitantly* Maybe...

Kevin: *patiently* Troy, the music in those shows isn't hip-hop or rock or anything essential to the culture. It's like...show music. With costumes and make-up. *shudders* Dude, it's frightening.

Ben: I just thought it might be a good laugh. Sharpay is kinda cute too.

Kevin: So is a mountain lion. But you don't pet it.

Troy nodded and gave up for the moment.

Ben: Time to take charge of this practice. The championship game is only weeks away. Alright, Wildcats! Pair up! Let's go! Come on!

Everyone paired up and basketballs began to bounce and players began moving across the floor with a rhythmic, percussive movement.

Ben: _Coach said to fake right and break left.  
__Watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defence.  
__You gotta run the give and go and get the ball to the hole.  
__But don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J".  
__Just keep ya' head in the game.  
__Keep ya' head in the game.  
__Don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J".  
__Just keep ya head in the game._

_You gotta get cha; get cha head in the game.  
_Wildcats: _We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game.  
_Ben: _You gotta get cha; get cha head in the game.  
_Wildcats: _We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game._  
Ben: _You gotta get cha; get cha head in the game.  
_Wildcats: _We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game.  
_All: _Whoo!_

Ben: _Let's make sure that we get the rebound.  
__'Cause when we get it then the crowd will go wild.  
__A second chance: Gotta grab it and go.  
__Maybe this time we'll hit the right notes.  
__Wait a minute. It's not the time or place.  
__Wait a minute. Get my head in the game.  
__Wait a minute. Get my head in the game.  
__Wait a minute, wait a minute._

_I gotta get my; get my head in the game._  
Wildcats: _You gotta get cha; get cha; get cha; get cha head in the game.  
_Ben: _I gotta get my; get my head in the game.  
_Wildcats: _You gotta get cha; get cha; get cha; get cha head in the game.  
_Ben: _I gotta get my; get my head in the game.  
_Wildcats: _You gotta get cha; get cha; get cha; get cha head in the game.  
_All: _Whoo!_

The basketball team made a circle around Troy and knelt to the ground holding their basketballs as the gym lights dimmed.

Ben: _Why am I feeling so wrong!?  
__My head's in the game but my heart's in the song!  
__She makes this feel so right!  
_Should I go for it?  
Better shake this. Yikes!

The Wildcats started dancing and dribbling their basketballs on the court. Unsure, Troy followed their sequence. They were now on centre court.

Ben: _I gotta get my; get my head in the game!  
_Wildcats: _You gotta get cha; get cha; get cha; get cha head in the game!  
_Ben: _I gotta get my; get my head in the game!  
_Wildcats: _You gotta get cha; get cha; get cha; get cha head in the game!  
_Ben: _I gotta get my; get my head in the game!  
_Wildcats: _You gotta get cha; get cha; get cha; get cha head in the game!  
_Ben: _I gotta get; get my head in the game!  
_Wildcats: _You gotta get cha; get cha; get cha; get cha head in the game!  
_All: _WHOO!_

They shot their basketballs towards the hoop and some of them happily went into the ring. They were tired and everyone, except Troy, went to the change room.

Kevin: WHAT TEAM!?

Wildcats: WILDCATS!

Kevin: WHAT TEAM!?

Wildcats: WILDCATS!

Kevin: WHAT TEAM!?

Wildcats: WILDCATS!

Kevin: WILDCATS!

Wildcats: GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME! WHOO!

Troy sighed as he shot the basketball, turned around and followed his teammates into the change room, still unable to get Gabriella and the winter musical out of his head.

_**With Gabriella...**_

Gabriella sat at a station in the chemistry lab, next to Taylor and across the table from Sharpay. The students were busily setting up equipment as the chemistry teacher wrote equations on the blackboard. Sharpay gave Gabriella a fake smile.

Kai: *casually* So, it seemed like you know Troy Bolton.

Julie: *distracted* Not really. He was just showing me around.

Kai: Yeah, well, Troy doesn't really interact with new students.

Julie: Why not?

Kai: *little laugh* It's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him.

Now Gabriella wasn't listening to Sharpay at all. She rechecked her own calculation and realised that the teacher was wrong.

Julie: *murmured* That should be 16 over pi.

She thought she had said it quietly but, apparently not quietly enough. The teacher moved her attention from the board towards Gabriella.

Chemistry teacher: Yes, Miss Montez?

Julie: *flustered* Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just---uhh.

The teacher gave Gabriella a look. She tried to lie but, judging by the look the teacher was giving her, she knew that she wouldn't get away with it.

Julie: Shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?

Sharpay just scoffed and rolled her eyes. What a total nerd!

Chemistry teacher: 16 over pi? That's quite impossible.

She whipped out her calculator and double checked Gabriella's answer. When she got the answer, there was a brief, stunned pause.

Chemistry teacher: I stand corrected.

She turned back towards the blackboard and fixed up her mistake. While doing so, she looked at Gabriella and smiled warmly.

Chemistry teacher: Oh. And welcome aboard.

Gabriella just smiled and resumed her work not realising that Taylor was staring at her impressed and that Sharpay was eying her suspiciously.

Meanwhile, Troy was strolling through the lobby on the way to his next class when he caught sight of the musical audition sign-up sheet. His steps slowed. It was crazy, he KNEW it was crazy but, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the musical. He stood still, almost hypnotised by the piece of paper. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sharpay's brother, Ryan, who was hanging out nearby with a couple of the Drama Club kids. Ryan's eyes narrowed suspiciously. When Troy finally moved on, Ryan ran up to the sheet, just to make sure. At that moment, Sharpay arrived. He ran up to her breathlessly and pulled her aside.

Cash: Troy Bolton was looking at our audition list!

Kai: Again?

Ryan just nodded. Suddenly, Sharpay realised something. Her senses were suddenly alert.

Kai: You know, he was hanging around with that new girl and they were both looking at the list. *pauses* There's something freaky about her. Where did she say she was from?

When Ryan didn't answer, Sharpay just scoffed and walked away. After looking over the sign-up sheet again, Ryan followed Sharpay. Minutes later, Sharpay and Ryan were in the school library, doing an Internet search on Gabriella. A number of newspaper articles immediately popped up on the screen. Ryan and Sharpay looked at each other curiously and clicked on the article that read 'Whiz Kid Leads School to Scholastic Championship'. When it finished loading, a photo of Gabriella showed her beaming into the camera and holding a number of awards.

Cash: Whoa. An Einstein-ette. So why do you think she's interested in our musical?

Kai: *scoffs* I'm not sure that she is. And we needn't concern ourselves with amateurs.

Sharpay clicked on another link and another article that read 'Sun High Marvel Aces Statewide Chemistry Competition'.

Kai: But, there's no harm in making certain that Gabriella is welcomed into school activities that are...well, appropriate for her. After all, she loves pi.

Sharpay printed the articles and left the library.

_**Later that day...**_

Ms Darbus: Gold, more gold.

Everyone who had been given a detention had to serve their time. Ms Darbus, of course, held her detention on the stage of the school's theatre. The detainees' punishment was painting scenery, mopping the stage, making costumes for the show and binding scripts. Sharpay and Ryan were painting a ladder, Chad and Troy were trying to assemble a tree but, failing hopelessly and Taylor and Gabriella were painting a moon.

Ms Darbus: Paint, paint. Let's go!

Taylor ran towards Gabriella holding the articles Sharpay printed in the library and halted to a stop in front of her, looking like that she won the lottery----and considering that she was the Scholastic Club president, maybe she had.

Gwen: The answer is yes!

Ryan and Sharpay heard her and decided to eavesdrop. This could be interesting.

Julie: *lost* Huh?

Gwen: Our Scholastic Decathlon team has its first competition next week and there's certainly a spot for you.

Julie: *stunned and points to the articles* Where did those come from?

Gwen: *confused* Didn't you put them in my locker?

Julie: *upset* Of course not.

Gabriella originally wanted to pass for average, well, as close to average as she could. Now that plan was destroyed.

Gwen: Oh. Well, we'd love to have you on our team. We meet almost every day after school. *haves a quick flash of how much better their team would be if Gabriella joined* Please?

Julie: *hesitantly* I need to catch up on the curriculum here. Well, before I think about joining any clubs.

Sharpay whipped around. If there was any time to join this conversation, she thought, it was now.

Kai: But what a perfect way to get caught up, meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer, Taylor!

Gabriella looked from one girl to the other, feeling trapped. She was saved by Ms Darbus, who walked onto the stage from the wings.

Ms Darbus: *staring at them meaningfully* So many new faces in detention today. I hope you don't make a habit of it but, the Drama Club could always use an extra hand. And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones.

Chad could recognise the beginning of a boring, long-winded lecture when he heard one. He quickly tried to hide inside the fake tree he was building with Troy.

_**With the basketball team...**_

A loud, shrill whistle brought the basketball team to attention. They stopped what they were doing and huddled around the coach.

Coach Bolton: Alright, guys. Huddle up. We've got 2 weeks till the big game.

Then he paused and looked around. He thought that something was wrong. Something was missing. Someone was missing...

Coach Bolton: Where's Troy and Chad?

The team didn't respond. How can they tell the coach that two of their best players were in detention?

Coach Bolton: Don't make me ask again.

The team started looking uneasy. They did not want to see the coach get mad.

Coach Bolton: WHERE'S TROY AND CHAD!?

Wildcats: Detention.

Coach Bolton just sighed in frustration and marched towards the auditorium to get his son and his best friend out of detention.

_**Detention...**_

Ms Darbus: Perhaps the most heinous example of cell phone abuse is ringing in the theatre. What temerity! The theatre is a temple of art, a precious cornucopia of creative energy...

Only Ryan and Sharpay were still listening. They nodded soberly in agreement. Chad was now asleep inside the fake tree with Troy trying desperate attempts to wake him up. Chad was even snoring. Just as everyone thought they might faint from boredom, Coach Bolton ran into the auditorium, the light of battle shining in his eyes.

Coach Bolton: Where's my team, Darbus!? *notices Troy and Chad inside the fake tree* And what the heck are those two doing in a tree!?

Ms Darbus: *icily* It's called crime and punishment, Bolton! Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul.

Coach Bolton: Can we have a talk, please? *to Troy and Chad* And you two, in the gym. NOW!

Troy jumped down from the tree and pulled Chad away with him, picking up his cell phone on the way. And then they were gone. Gabriella had watched them the whole way.

_**With Ms Darbus and Coach Bolton...**_

Principle Matsui sat behind his desk, looking with resignation at the school's basketball coach and the drama teacher. The coach was angry. The drama teacher was defiant. And Principle Matsui was starting to get that familiar feeling of heartburn...

Coach Bolton: If they have to paint sets for detention, they can do it tonight, not during my practice!

Ms Darbus: If these were theatre performers instead of athletes, would you seek special treatment!?

Coach Bolton: *exasperated* Darbus, we are days away from the biggest game of the year!

Ms Darbus: And we, Bolton, are in the midst of auditions for our winter musicale as well! This school is about more than young men in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!

Coach Bolton: *through gritted teeth* Baskets. They shoot baskets.

Principle Matsui: Stop! Guys, listen. You're been having this argument since the day you both teaching here! We are one school, one student body, one faculty! Can we not agree on that!?

The coach and drama teacher stared at him in disbelief. Cleary, they weren't going to agree on anything. The principle shook his head and picked up a mini-basketball from his desk. He tossed it towards the small basketball hoop on his wall.

Principle Matsui: So, Coach, how's the team looking? Troy got them whipped into shape?

Ms Darbus could only scoff roll her eyes.

_**With Troy and Chad...**_

Having won his latest skirmish with Ms Darbus, Coach Bolton returned to the gym. He paced in front of his team.

Coach Bolton: West High Knights have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running. Now we're one game away from taking that championship right back from them! It's time to make our stand. The team is you. You are the team. And this team does not exist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal! Am I clear!?

Kevin: Hey. WHAT TEAM!?

Wildcats: WILDCATS!

Kevin: WHAT TEAM!?

Wildcats: WILDCATS!

Kevin: WHAT TEAM!?

Wildcats: WILDCATS!

Kevin: WILDCATS!

Everyone: GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!

Coach Bolton blew the whistle and everyone went back to practice.

_**With Taylor and Gabriella...**_

Ms Darbus's detention was over and Taylor and Gabriella were finally free.

Gwen: We've never made it pass the first round of the Scholastic Decathlon. You could be our answered prayer.

Gabriella smiled. She was flattered, but she didn't budge.

Julie: I'm going to focus on my studies this semester and help my Mom get the new house organised. Maybe next year.

Gwen: But----.

Gabriella searched her mind for some way to change the subject and immediately thought of a topic she was most curious about.

Julie: What do you know about Troy Bolton?

Gwen: *raises her eyebrows in surprise* Troy? Hmmm. I wouldn't consider myself an expert on that particular subspecies. *sees a group of cheerleaders practicing* However, unless you speak cheerleader as in...*approaches the cheerleaders* OH MY GOSH! ISN'T TROY BOLTON JUST THE HOTTIE SUPERBOMB!?

As if on cue, the cheerleaders nodded and squealed enthusiastically. They went back to their practice as Taylor and Gabriella walked away.

Gwen: See what I mean?

Julie: *laughing* I guess I don't know how to speak cheerleader.

Gwen: Which is why we exist in an alternative universe to Troy-the-basketball-boy.

Gabriella nodded. She knew that Taylor was right. In every high school, there were the brainiacs, the jocks, the band kids, the cheerleaders, the slackers...and every group was its own clique. No one ever moved from one clique to another. No one. Still...

Julie: Have you tried to get to know him?

Gwen: *laughing* Watch how it works in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of firm nail beds.

Julie: My nail beds are history.

She held up her hands to prove her point. Taylor held up her hands and giggled. Why would you need healthy nail beds when you can have straight As on your report card?

Gwen: Sister!

They joined hands giggling and walked off the school grounds.

_**With Troy...**_

It was almost dark, but Troy was still in his backyard, shooting hoops. His father watched approvingly; his boy had moves, he thought. Good moves. Great moves, in fact. He had to make sure that Troy didn't lose his focus. Not now. Not days away from the biggest game of the year.

Coach Bolton: I still don't understand this whole detention thing.

Ben: *quickly* It was my fault. Sorry, Dad.

Coach Bolton: Cross court. Darbus will grab any opportunity to bust my chops. That includes yours too.

Troy nodded but, his mind was on other things.

Ben: *hesitantly* Hey, Dad. Did you ever think about trying something new but were afraid of what your friends might think.

Coach Bolton: You mean going left? You're doing fine.

Ben: *sighs* No. I meant----what if you try something really new and it's a disaster and all your friends laugh at you?

Coach Bolton; Well, then maybe they're not really your friends. That was my whole point about "team" today. You guys have to look out for each other and you're their leader.

Ben: *frustrated* Yeah, but----.

He was really confused here, what with Gabriella and the musical and the way he had felt singing with her, and all his dad could this about was the basketball game.

Coach Bolton: There's gonna be university scouts at our game next week, Troy. Do you know what a scholarship's worth these days?

Ben: A lot.

He didn't need to ask. He knew that a basketball scholarship could pay for four years of college. It would really help his parents financially. And it would help set him up for the future. His father nodded.

Coach Bolton: Yeah. Focus, Troy. Come on.

And Troy nodded in agreement. That's what he had to do. Focus. Concentrate on basketball. Don't think about anything else----not even singing. ESPECIALLY not singing.


	6. What I've Been Looking For

**Can you guys do me a favour? Before you review (if you're gonna leave a review), could you listen to both versions of the song 'What I've Been Looking For' and tell me which one you like best and why?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning, Troy entered his homeroom class. The first person he saw was Gabriella. He sneaked a peak at her and realised she was looking at him, too. They both smiled sheepishly and looked away as Ms Darbus started making her announcements.

Ms Darbus: *sternly* Now, I expect we learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people. Correct?

Everyone nodded obediently. Serving detention with Ms Darbus is like travelling through a desert or total hell! Literally!

Ms Darbus: *warningly* If not, we have dressing rooms that need painting. *calmly* Now, a few announcements. This morning during free period is your chance for musicale auditions both singles and pairs. I will be in the theatre until noon for those bold enough to explore the wingspan of their latent creative spirit.

Behind Troy, Chad rolled his eyes at this and leaned forward towards him.

Kevin: *whispering* What time is she due back on the mother ship?

His buddies snickered. Troy smiled uncomfortably. As he sat through the rest of homeroom, he tried to focus.

Ben: Basketball. Keep your eyes on the prize, Troy. Don't think about anything except basketball.

He kept rethinking those thoughts throughout homeroom. When Ms Darbus released the class, everyone piled out into the hallway. Chad quickly caught up with Troy.

Kevin: Hey, Troy...the whole team's hitting the gym for free period. What are you gonna have us run?

Ben: You know what? I can't make it. I've got to catch up on homework.

Kevin: What!? Hello, this is only the second back, dude. I'm not even behind homework yet. And I've been behind homework since pre-school.

Ben: *laughing* That's hilarious. I'll catch you later.

Troy took off and melted into the crowd. Chad looked after him puzzled.

Kevin: Homework? There's no way.

He followed Troy, determined to figure out this mystery. Troy has been acting funny since the first day back. Something's going on with him. And he's determined to find out what.

Ben: Chad would never make a good spy.

He saw an open classroom door and quickly ducked inside. He saw Chad peer inside and started talking to a couple of students as a cover. Then someone passing in the call called out to Chad. As soon as Troy saw that his friend was distracted, he slipped out the back door of the classroom, scooted down the hall and hurried down the stairwell. The stairwell led outside to the courtyard. As Troy darted across the open area, he suddenly saw his father walking towards him. Thinking fast, Troy hid behind a wall, and then opened the door to the automotive shop just as his father approached.

Coach Bolton: Funny. I could have sworn I just saw Troy...

He looked around but his son was nowhere in sight. The coach just shrugged.

Coach Bolton: I must be seeing things. Must be the pressure of the big game.

He went on with his business. Troy's evasive skills and fast footwork came in handy as he moved quickly around the large pieces of equipment in the auto shop. As he reached the door, the auto-shop teacher approached.

Ben: *quickly* Shortcut. Late for class.

Then he ducked out the door, ran down the hall and entered the school theatre from the backstage entrance. He peered out through the stage curtains and saw dozens of kids arriving, eager to try out. He spotted the cleaner's cart with a mop and bucket. He turned the mop upside down and used it as a cover as he rolled the cart down a ramp, along the side on the theatre and into the shadows at the back of the auditorium. From his safe hiding place, he watched as Ms Darbus stepped onto the stage and began the auditions in her trademark dramatic style.

Ms Darbus: This is where the true expression of the artist is realised, where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey where----. WAS THAT A CELL PHONE!?

Kelsi Neilson, the composer for this year's musical, was standing next to Ms Darbus on stage carrying a shoulder bag.

Kelsi: No, ma'am. That was the warning bell.

Ms Darbus: Ah. Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence, we have many roles to cast, and the final callbacks will be next week. First, you'll sing a few bars, and then I will give you a sense of whether or not the theatre is your calling. Better to hear it from me now than from your friends later. Our composer, Kelsi Neilson, will accompany you and be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks. Shall we?

She took a seat in the front row and braced herself for what was to come. She had too many years of experience with student auditions. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty. The first student, a shy boy with a slightly flat voice, took the stage. Kelsi began the audition song, 'What I've Been Looking For', and he sang along. When they'd finished, Ms Darbus thought that it hadn't been horrible, but it certainly wasn't up to her high standards. Next came Susan, whose off-key voice and overly enthusiastic gestures were...well, Ms Darbus thought, they were scary bad. She winced as Susan belted out the song. At the end of Susan's audition, Ms Darbus put on a fake smile.

Ms Darbus: That's nice, Susan. Perhaps best saved for a family gathering.

Then Alan bounded up, smiling. He was a very snappy dressing, but when he opened his mouth, Ms Darbus realised sadly that he was a terrible singer.

Ms Darbus: Alan, I admire your pluck. As to your voice...that is a lovely tie you're wearing. Next!

Next was Cyndra, whose high-pitched wail made Ms Darbus grimace.

Ms Darbus: Ah, Cyndra, what courage to pursue a note that's never been accessed in the natural world. Bravo. Uh, I mean, Brava. Perhaps the...spring musicale.

She thought she had reached her breaking point, but that was before she saw the next audition, a boy and a girl who made strange gestures and performed slow summersaults as they chanted the lyrics in a hypnotic tome.

Ms Darbus: OK. That was...very disturbing. Go see a counsellor.

As Troy watched the auditions wistfully, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Gabriella.

Julie: Hey! You decided to sign up for something?

Ben: No. You?

Julie: *shaking her head* No. *notices his disguise* Why are you hiding behind a mop?

Embarrassed, he awkwardly pushed the mop out of the way. Gabriella looked at him knowingly.

Julie: Your friends don't know you're here, right?

Ben: *hesitantly* Right.

He glanced at the stage, where the auditions – and Ms Darbus's putdowns – were continuing. On the stage, a girl got ready to sing. She took in a deep breath and opened her mouth but, nothing came out. Stage fright!

Ms Darbus: Thank you. Next.

Ben: Ms Darbus is a little...harsh.

Julie: *teasingly* The Wildcat superstar is...afraid?

Ben: *hesitantly* No. Not afraid...just...scared.

Julie: *relieved* Me too. Hugely.

As soon as they saw Ms Darbus looking at her clipboard for more hopefuls, Troy and Gabriella seized the opportunity to hide behind the mop.

Ms Darbus: Now, for the roles of Minnie and Arnold, we only have one couple signed up: Sharpay and Ryan. I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense why we gather in this hallowed hall.

This was just the moment Sharpay and Ryan were waiting for! They got up and headed to the stage. Kelsi finally regrouped herself and stood up as Sharpay and Ryan walked onto the stage.

Kelsi: What key?

Cash: *smugly* Oh. We had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement.

Kelsi: Oh.

Sharpay clicked her fingers and the curtains closed. They did their vocal warm-ups and cued one of the Drama Club members to hit the PLAY button. The music started and the curtains opened as Sharpay and Ryan grabbed their microphones and started singing their style of the audition song.

Cash: _It's hard to believe that I couldn't see.  
_Both: _You were always there beside me.  
__Thought I was alone with no one to hold.  
__But you were always right beside me._

Kai: _This feeling's like no other.  
_Both: _I want you to know!_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do!  
__I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you!  
__So lonely before, I finally found,  
__What I've been looking for._

Their voices were great, Kelsi admitted to herself, and their dancing! They must have had a professional choreographer! But they had changed her soulful ballad into a fast, upbeat number. She couldn't help but feel disappointed as they sang.

Kai: _So good to be seen, so good to be heard.  
_Both: _Don't have to say a word!_  
Cash: _For so long I was lost. So good to be found.  
_Both: _I'm loving having you around!_

Cash: _This feeling's like no other.  
_Both: _I want you to know!_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do!  
__I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you!  
__So lonely before, I finally found,  
__What I've been looking for._

_Doo doo doo-doo, doo, doo, doo-doo do, do!  
Woa-ah-ah-oh!  
Doo doo doo-doo, doo, doo, doo-doo do, do!  
Woa-ah-ah-oh!_

They finished with a professional flourish and beamed proudly. They were good, and they knew they were good.

Kai: I told you not to do the jazz squares.

Cash: It's a crowd favourite. Everybody loves a good jazz square.

After their audition, everyone else also knew that they were good. The few kids who were gathering their courage to audition at the last minute quietly slinked out of the theatre, totally intimidated.

Cash: Don't be discouraged. The theatre club needs more than just singers. It needs fans, too. Buy tickets!

Kelsi finally gathered up her courage and approached Sharpay and Ryan.

Kelsi: Actually, if you do the part...with that particular song, I imagined it---.

Kai: IF we do the part? *puts on a fake smile* Kelsi, my sawed-off Sondheim. I've been in 17 school productions. And how many times have YOUR compositions have been selected?

Kelsi: This would be the first.

Kai: Which tells us what?

Kelsi: Uhh...that I need to write you more solos?

Kai: No. It tells us that you do not offer direction, suggestion or commentary. And you should be thankful that me and Ryan are here to lift your music off its current obscurity. Are we clear!?

Kelsi: Yes, ma'am. I mean, Sharpay.

Once she knew she made her point to the shy pianist, Sharpay wore a fake smile on her face.

Kai: *innocently* Nice talking to you.

She and Ryan turned on their heels and left with the regal stride of future superstars. Kelsi began gathering her music, her pulse racing after this close encounter with celebrity ego.

Ms Darbus: Any last minute sign-ups?

Ben: *whispering* We should go.

Ms Darbus: No? Good. Done.

She tossed her clipboard into her shoulder bay and began to leave. Gabriella took in a deep breath. It was now or never. Before she could have second thoughts, she ran up to the drama teacher.

Julie: I'd like to audition, Ms Darbus.

Ben: *quietly* What!?

Ms Darbus: Timeliness means something in the world of theatre, young lady. Plus, the individual auditions are long, long over. And there are simply no other pairs.

Ben: I'll sing with her.

Gabriella and Ms Darbus turned around and saw Troy walk into the auditorium with his hand up. He stopped when he was next to Gabriella.

Ms Darbus: Troy Bolton!? Where's your sports...posse or whatever it's called?

Ben: *helpfully* Team.

Ms Darbus: Ah.

Ben: But, I'm here alone. Actually, *smiles at Gabriella* I'm here to sing with her.

Ms Darbus: Yes, well, we treat these shows very seriously here at East High. I called for the pairs audition, and you didn't respond. Free period is now over.

She turned to leave. Troy and Gabriella were disappointed. It was their only chance.

Ben: *disappointed* She has an amazing voice.

Ms Darbus: Perhaps the...next musicale.

Ms Darbus left the auditorium. Kelsi started to leave the stage, clutching her sheet music. She was so distracted by the drama – on and off stage – that she tripped over the piano leg and sprawled to the floor. Her pages of music scattered everywhere. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and ran onto the stage. They began picking up her sheet music. Kelsi didn't lift a finger to help – she was too stunned. Troy Bolton, the Troy Bolton, the school's star basketball player, was helping her? She stared at him, frozen. Troy didn't notice the effect he was having on Kelsi.

Ben: So you're a composer?

Kelsi didn't acknowledge his question. Troy finally noticed his effect on her.

Ben: You wrote the song Ryan and Sharpay just sang?

Speechless, Kelsi nodded.

Ben: And the entire show?

Again, Kelsi managed to nod. Barely.

Ben: *truly impressed* That's way cool. I can't wait to hear the rest of the show.

He pulled her up. When she didn't respond, he went on.

Ben: Why are you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay? I mean it's your show.

Kelsi: It is?

Ben: Isn't the composer of a show like the playmaker in basketball?

Kelsi: Playmaker?

Kelsi hadn't ever heard that term, but she liked the sound of it.

Ben: The person who makes everybody else look good. Without you, there's no show. You're the playmaker here, Kelsi.

Kelsi: I am?

Kelsi never thought of it that way before. But now that Troy Bolton – the Troy Bolton! – had said it, she had to admit, it made a certain kind of sense. She actually felt bold and strong for the first time.

Kelsi: Do you want to hear how the duet's supposed to sound?

She walked over to the piano and started playing the audition song that Ryan and Sharpay had rearranged. She played it more slowly, with feeling and soul. Troy and Gabriella listened with growing appreciation.

Ben: _It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always right beside me._

Julie: _Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold.  
But you were_

They looked into each other's eyes and sang the song like they knew it off by heart. They felt that feeling again. The same feeling they felt when they sang together on New Year's Eve.

Both: _Always right beside me.  
This feeling's like no other._

_I want you to know.  
I never had someone who knows me like you do, the way you do!  
I never had someone as good for me as you. No one like you!  
So lonely before, I finally found  
What I've been looking for._

Julie: _Oooh Ooooh Oooooh._

Kelsi beamed as the song finished. It was the way she dreamed it would sound. Troy and Gabriella couldn't stop smiling at each other.

Ben: Wow. It's nice.

Ms Darbus steeped forward from the darkness by the back door. She had been watching and listening the entire time. And what she had seen and heard surprised her.

Ms Darbus: Bolton, Montez! You have a callback. Kelsi, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them.

Ms Darbus strode off to her next class as Troy and Gabriella looked at each other stunned. Now what? Kelsi handed them the music.

Kelsi: *eagerly* OK. If you want to rehearse, I'm usually here. Even sometimes during biology class. Or you could come over to my house for breakfast. I have a piano. We can rehearse there. After school, before school, whatever works for you guys. After basketball class...

Ben: What?

What in the world have Troy and Gabriella gotten themselves into? Are they actually attempting to break social rules of East High? But, the ultimate million dollar question is, how will the others react?


	7. Stick to the Status Quo

The next morning, everything was quiet and peaceful. Everyone was interacting with one another calmly and happily until...

Kai: CALLBACKS!?

Her shrill scream echoed through the halls of East High. Ryan was lucky he didn't go deaf since he was standing right next to her. She breathed short and quick breaths like a normal drama queen would. Ryan was looking at the pink piece of paper on the notice board.

Cash: Callbacks for roles Arnold and Minnie next Thursday, 3:30pm. Ryan and Sharpay Evans. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton.

Kai: Is this some kind of joke? They didn't even audition!

Cash: Maybe we're being punked.

Kai: What?

Cash: *excited* Maybe, we're being filmed right now. Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!

Kai: Oh, shut up, Ryan.

Behind them, Chad, Zeke and Jason laughed at the absolute drama queen's actions. Behind them, a group of East High students we're gazing at the list in disbelief.

Kevin: What's wrong?

As soon as he saw Troy's name on the audition list, his joking smile was replaced with a look of both shock and disbelief. Wait a minute. You can add complete and utter horror to the list.

Kevin: What?

By lunchtime, the news that Troy and Gabriella had tried out for the musical had spread throughout the school. As students entered the cafeteria, they took their usual seats. Jocks sat with jocks. Brainiacs sat with brainiacs. Drama kids sat with drama kids. Skater dudes, cheerleaders, punks...each sat with their own kind. That was the way the world was meant to be. Orderly. Predictable. Understandable. Sharpay held court at the head of the drama kids table. Kelsi sat at the far end of the table, listening to every word, but keeping quiet, as usual. She was working on the duet for Troy and Gabriella's callback.

Kai: How dare she sign up!? I've already picked the colours for my dressing room!

Cash: And she hasn't asked our permission to join the Drama Club.

Sharpay slammed her hand against the cafeteria table, making everyone jump slightly.

Kai: Someone's gotta tell her the rules.

Cash: Exactly. And what are the rules?

Sharpay just scoffed as she walked to the railing and looked down at the scene below.

Zeke: _You can bet there's nothing but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll.  
But I've got a confession, my own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control._  
Jocks: _Everybody gather 'round._

Zeke: Well, if Troy can tell his secret, than I can tell mine. I bake.

Kevin: What?

Zeke: I love to bake. Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy.

Jocks: _Not another sound!_

Zeke: Someday, I hope to make the perfect crème brulée.

Jock: _No, no, no! No, no, no!  
Stick to the stuff you know!  
If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule.  
Don't mess with the flow! No, no!  
Stick to the status quo!_

Martha Cox: _Look at me and what do you see?  
Intelligence beyond compare.  
But inside, I am stirring, something strange is occurring.  
It's a secret I need to share.  
_Brainiacs: _Open up! Dig way down deep!_

Martha: Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

Brainiac: Is that even legal?

Brainiacs: _Not another peep!_

Martha: It's just dancing. Sometimes, I think it's even cooler than homework.

Brainiacs: _No, no, no, no! No, no, no!  
Stick to the stuff you know!  
It's better by far to keep things as they are!  
Don't mess with the flow, no, no!  
Stick to the status quo!_

Skater dude: _Listen well. I'm ready to tell,  
About a need I cannot deny!  
Dude, there's no explanation for this awesome sensation.  
But I'm ready to let it fly.  
_Skater dudes and dudettes: _Speak your mind and you'll be heard!_

Skater dude: Alright. If Troy wants to be a singer, than I'm coming clean. I play the cello!

Skater dude 2: Awesome. What is it?

His friend mimed playing the cello, but only saw confusion in the other boarder's face.

Skater dude 2: A saw!?

Skater dude: No, dude. It's like a giant violin!

Skater dudes and dudettes: _Not another word!_

Skater dude 2: Do you have to wear a costume?

Skater dude: Coat and tie.

Skater dudes and dudettes: _No, no, no, no! No, no, no!  
Stick to the stuff you know!  
If you wanna be cool,  
Follow one simple rule.  
Don't mess with the flow. No, no!  
Stick to the status quo!_  
All: _No, no, no!  
Stick to the stuff you know!  
It is better by far to keep things as they are!  
Don't mess with the flow. No, no!  
Stick to the status quo!_

The spirit of rebellion was building, however! The skater dude jumped up on his table and enthusiastically mimed playing the cello. Brainiac Martha was busting out some cool hip-hop moves from the top of her table, dancing and swaying to the rhythm in her head. The students who had confessed their secret loves were now all standing on their respective cafeteria tables as if they were stages, singing their hearts out. Sharpay, however, was not impressed.

Kai: _This is not what I want.  
This is not what I planned.  
And I just gotta say,  
I do not understand.  
Something is really----._  
Cash: _Something's not right.  
_Kai: _Really wrong!_

Both: _And we gotta get things back where they belong.  
We can do it!  
_Skater dude: Gotta play!  
Skater dudes and dudettes: _Stick with what you know._

Cash and Kai: We can do it!  
Martha: Hip hop hooray!  
Brainiacs: _She has gotta go._

Cash and Kai: We can do it!  
Zeke: Crème burlée!  
Jocks: _Keep your voice down low!_

All: _Not another peep. No!  
Not another word. No!  
Not another sound. No!_

Kai: Everybody QUIET!

Her voice echoed through the room. All the students stopped and stared at Gabriella and Taylor who had just entered the cafeteria and picked up their lunch trays.

Julie: *nervously* Why is everybody staring at you?

Gwen: Not me. You.

The memory of the horrible church choir experience came flooding back into Gabriella's mind.

Julie: Because of the callbacks!? I can't have people staring at me. I really can't!

All: _NO! No, no, no!  
Stick to the stuff you know. (Stick to the stuff you know!)  
If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule.  
Don't mess with the flow. No, no!  
Stick to the status quo!  
No, no, no!  
Stick to the stuff you know. (Stick to the stuff you know!)  
It is better by far to keep things as they are!  
Don't mess with the flow. No, no!  
Stick to the status, stick to the status!  
Stick to the status quo!_

As Gabriella and Taylor wove their way through the crowd, Gabriella slipped on some spilled milk, sending her tray flying. The chilli flies went flying and landed...on Sharpay! The crowd stopped what they were doing and gasped at the horrible site...to them. Sharpay stood still, stone-faced, and screamed like a normal drama queen would. Gabriella tried to clean the food off of Sharpay's shirt, but only made the mess worst.

Julie: *frantic* Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!

Taylor just grabbed Gabriella and pulled her away from Sharpay. She did NOT want her near Sharpay while she was acting the way she currently was. At that moment, Troy entered the cafeteria and noticed what was going on. He went over to help Gabriella, but was quickly intercepted by Chad.

Kevin: You do NOT want to get in that, man. Too much drama.

Ben: *bewildered* Yeah.

He dragged Troy away over to the safest place in the room: their usual table.

Ms Darbus: What's going on here!?

Kai: Look at this! That Gabriella just dumped her lunch at me! On purpose! It's obviously part of their plan to ruin the winter musical! And Troy and his basketball robots are obviously behind it! Why do you think he auditioned!? After all the hard work you put into the show. It just doesn't seem right!

With that, Sharpay stormed out of the cafeteria to change her shirt. After that, the cafeteria went back to normal.

Ben: What's up?

Kevin: What's up? Oh, let's see. You've missed free period workout yesterday to audition for some heinous musical. Now, suddenly, people are...confessing. Yeah, and Zeke. Zeke is baking! Crème brulée!

Troy frowned, trying to follow all this. This was a lot of confusing information, so he seized on the easiest point to clear up. Crème brûlée?

Ben: What's that?

Zeke: *excitedly* Oh. It's creamy, custard-like filling with a caramelised surface. It's very satisfying.

Kevin: Shut up, Zeke!

Troy and Chad took their seats at the table.

Kevin: Do you see what's happening? Our team is coming apart because of your singing thing. Even the drama geeks and the brainiacs suddenly think they can...talk to us. The skater dudes are...mingling. People think they can suddenly...do other stuff. Stuff that's not their STUFF! *points to the Drama kids table* They've got you thinking about show tunes when WE'VE got a playoff game next week!

With that, Chad left the table. Meanwhile, Coach Bolton was eating a sandwich at his desk and reading the newspaper sports page. Ms Darbus came into the locker room, taking the basketball team by surprise. What is Ms Darbus doing in the locker room? Coach Bolton dropped the paper with a sigh. He WAS having a nice, peaceful lunch.

Ms Darbus: Alright, Bolton. Cards on the table, right now!

Coach Bolton: Huh?

Sometimes, Coach Bolton thought that all that make-believe stuff was affecting Ms Darbus's mind. She always seemed off in some other world, from what he could see.

Ms Darbus: *beside herself with rage* You're tweaked that I put your stars in detention, so now you're getting even!?

Coach Bolton: *honestly confused* What are you talking about, Darbus?

Ms Darbus: You're all-star son turned up at my audition. I give each student an even chance, which is a long and honourable tradition of the theatre – which you wouldn't understand – but if he's planning some practical joke in my chapel of the arts----.

Coach Bolton: Troy doesn't even sing.

Ms Darbus: Well, you're wrong about that. But I won't allow my Twinkle Town musicale to be made into farce.

He could help it. He almost laughed in his face, but managed to choke it back at the last second.

Coach Bolton: Twinkle Town?

Apparently, his poker face wasn't as good as he thought. Ms Darbus could tell that he was laughing and immediately assumed that he sent Troy to audition as a practical joke.

Ms Darbus: See. I knew it. I knew it!

Ms Darbus huffed as she turned around and stormed out of the office.

Coach Bolton: Sounds like a big it! Good luck on Broadway!

Back in the cafeteria, Taylor and Gabriella were still trying to recover from the chaos that had erupted.

Julie: Is Sharpay really, really mad at me? I said I was sorry.

Gwen: Look. No one has beaten out Sharpay for a musical since kindergarten.

Julie: I'm not trying to beat anyone out. We weren't even auditioning. We were just...singing.

Gwen: You won't convince Sharpay of that. If that girl could figure out how to play both Romeo and Juliet, her own brother would be aced out of the job.

Julie: I told you, it just...happened. But I liked it...a lot.

She sighed and finally decided that it was time to actually say the question she had been asked herself ever since she sang with Troy on New Year's Eve.

Julie: Do you ever feel like there's this whole other person inside you just looking for a way to come out.

Gwen: *decisively* No.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Sharpay opened her locker and saw the huge stain on her designer shirt and Zeke standing behind her. She just scoffed and searched her locker for a clean shirt.

Zeke: Hey, Sharpay. Now that Troy's gonna be in your show...

Kai: Troy Bolton is not in my show!

Zeke: *undeterred* I thought maybe you'd like to come to see me play ball sometime...

Sharpay took out a shirt from her locker, faced Zeke and tossed her head.

Kai: I'd rather stick pins in my eyes.

Zeke: *puzzled* Wouldn't that be awfully uncomfortable?

Kai: Evaporate, tall person!

She shut her locker and stormed off to the bathroom to get changed.

Zeke: *crestfallen* I bake...if that helps.

If there's one thing that the entire student body knew, it's the fact that it's gonna be one wild week towards callbacks.


	8. Breaking Free snipets 1

The next day, Gabriella opened her locker and a note fell out. She picked it up and read it quickly, than looked at a yellow door at the end of the hall. She was a little confused – and very intrigued. She opened the door and found a staircase that led to the roof. As she opened the door and stepped out into the beautiful, sunny day, she saw Troy sitting on a bench. He was surrounded by lush planets, all being grown as hydroponic experiments.

Julie: Wow. So this is your private hideout?

Ben: Thanks to the Science Club. Which means my buddies don't even know it exists.

Julie: Looks to me that everyone on campus wants to be your friend.

Ben: Unless we lose.

Julie: He seemed a little down about that. I'm sure it's tricky being the coach's son.

Ben: It makes me practise a little harder, I guess. I don't know what he'll say when he hears about the singing thing.

Julie: You worried?

She was surprised. Troy seemed so cool, so confident. Not the type to worry. Ever. But Troy nodded.

Ben: My parents' friends are always saying, "You're son's the basketball guy. You must be so...proud." Sometimes I don't want to be the basketball guy. I just want to be...a guy.

Gabriella smiled with understanding. He didn't want to be the basketball guys any more than she wanted to be the genius girl. They were both so much more than that...

Julie: I saw the way you treated Kelsi at the audition. Do your friends know THAT guy?

Ben: To them, I'm the playmaker dude.

Julie: Then they don't know enough about you, Troy.

Gabriella paused, and then decided it was time to share a confession of her own.

Julie: At my other schools, I was the freaky math girl. Its cool coming here and being...anyone I want to be. When I was singing with you, I just felt like...a girl.

Ben: *teasingly* You even looked like one too.

She laughed, glad to have the seriousness of the moment lighten up a bit.

Julie: Remember in kindergarten, you'd meet a kid, know nothing about them, then ten seconds later were best friends because you didn't have to be anything but yourself?

Ben: *wistful* Yeah...

Julie: *sincerely* Singing with you felt like that.

Ben: I never thought about singing. That's for sure. Until you.

Julie: So you really wanna do the callbacks?

He thought about it for a moment as he looked at her. Really looked at her. Then he smiled.

Ben: Hey. Just call me freaky callback boy.

She smiled, a glowing smile of pure happiness.

Julie: You're a cool guy, Troy. But not for the reasons your friends think.

He looked down, a little embarrassed, and she moved on quickly.

Julie: Thanks for showing me your top secret hiding place. Like kindergarten.

Then the bell rang, breaking the mood between them and making them realise they was late. Sighing in frustration, they intertwined hands as they stood up and sprinted down the stairs, not wanting to be any later for class. And that meant detention.

The next day, Kelsi sat alone at the piano, playing with passion and energy. No one else was in the room. Just Kelsi and her music. Exactly the way she liked it. (AN: I know in the movie, it's not like that. But, I'm using both the movie AND the book to write this.)

Troy sat in the stairwell, practising his audition song.

_But your faith, it gives me strength. Strength to believe..._

He kind of liked the way his voice echoed. At that moment, Ryan rounded a corner and slowed down to listen. He could have sworn he heard someone singing...

_Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts..._

Meanwhile, Gabriella had found her own private spot with great acoustics: the girls' bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and sang. Sharpay was heading for class when she thought she heard the faint sound of singing. She turned her head to spot where it was coming from...there! She opened the bathroom door and went in, looking everywhere for the source of the music. She found...nothing. She left the bathroom.

Kai: I must be rehearsing too much. I'm starting to hear music everywhere I go!

Gabriella stepped out of the hiding place she had quickly found for herself and smiled. Later that day, in the school's rehearsal room, Kelsi played the piano for Gabriella and helped her with her phrasing.

_There's not a star in heaven..._

Then it was Troy's turn.

_Flying! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach..._

He worked as hard as he could, but singing was harder then he thought. Just when he was getting frustrated beyond belief, Kelsi would stop to encourage him.

Ben: Just like basketball. You've gotta keep practising.

And then he started singing again.

The other basketball players were in the gym doing drills with Coach Bolton constantly screaming at them to keep their head in the game. Just when the ball was heading to Jason, Coach Bolton caught the ball for him and turned to look at him with his whistle in his mouth ready to blow.

Coach Bolton: You've seen Troy?

Jason: No, coach.

Where was Troy? He frowned. Something was going on with that boy. Something weird. Something different. And it was getting in the way of his championship dream. Coach Bolton didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. Coach Bolton blew his whistle still trying to figure out where Troy was. He would have liked it even less if he had known where Troy was.

In detention. Again. The only bright side was that Gabriella was there, too. They stole glances at each other as they painted scenery. Each one was smiling a secret smile. Each one was hearing the audition song in their heads.

Finally, detention was over. Troy raced into the gym in his basketball uniform – only to find practise was over too. The players were heading towards the locker room. Hoping to recover a bit from his absence, Troy walked over towards his father.

Ben: I'm gonna stay a while. Work on some free throws.

Coach Bolton nodded coldly in agreement.

Coach Bolton: Well, since you missed practise, I think your teammates deserve a little...effort from you today.

He gave Troy a hard look, then headed for his office. Troy sighed. He started shooting baskets, sinking one after the other. Then Gabriella walked into the gym and started approaching him.

Julie: Wow. So this is your real stage.

Ben: I guess you can call it that. Or just a smelly gym.

He bounced the ball over to her. She grabbed it and took a shot. It went in, and Troy turned to her, surprised.

Ben: Whoa! Don't tell me you're good at hoops too!

Julie: I once scored 41 points in a league championship game.

Ben: *impressed* No way.

Julie: Yeah. The same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn.

He laughed, stole the ball back from her, took a shot and missed. She grabbed it on the rebound.

Julie: I've been rehearsing with Kelsi.

Ben: I know. Me to. And I was late for practise. So if I get kicked off the team, it'll be on your conscience.

Julie: *looking startled* Hey, I----.

Ben: *laughing* Gabriella. Chill.

She gave him a stern look for the teasing. Then she took the ball from him and started travelling.

Ben: That's travelling. *eyes widen* Now, that's really bad travelling.

He went after her. When he was behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around. She laughed, still holding onto the basketball. Just then, Coach Bolton walked into the gym.

Coach Bolton: Miss, I'm sorry. This is a closed practise.

Troy placed Gabriella back onto her feet and turned towards him.

Ben: Dad, come on. Practise is over.

Coach Bolton: Not until the last player leaves the gym. Team rules.

Julie: Oh, I'm sorry sir.

Ben: Dad, this is Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella held out her hand. The coach looked at her with disapproval.

Coach Bolton: Ah, your detention buddy.

OK. Gabriella knew it was time to leave. She handed the basketball back to Troy.

Julie: I'll see you later, Troy. Nice meeting you, Coach Bolton.

Gabriella ran out of the gym, not wanting to get involved in the father and son moment.

Coach Bolton: You as well, Miss Montez.

Ben: Dad, detention was my fault. Not hers.

Coach Bolton: You haven't missed practise in 3 years. That girl shows up----.

Troy felt anger flare up in his chest. Gabriella wasn't "that girl" to him. She was somebody he shared a special bond with. How can he say that Gabriella's just "that girl"?

Ben: *sharply* "That girl" is named Gabriella, and she's very nice.

Coach Bolton: Helping you miss practise doesn't make her "very nice". Not in my book. Or your team's.

Ben: *frustrated* She's not a problem, Dad. She's just a girl.

Troy was getting frustrated. What was his father – why was his coach – making such a big deal out of this.

Coach Bolton: But you're not just a guy, Troy! You're the team leader. So what you do affects not only this team, but the entire school. Without you completely focused, we won't win the game next week. And playoff games don't come along all the time...they're something special.

Without warming, a series of memories ran through Troy's mind: Singing with Gabriella. Laughing with Gabriella. Talking with Gabriella.

Ben: Yeah, well a lot of things a special, Dad.

Coach Bolton: You're a playmaker, not a singer.

Ben: Do you think that maybe I can be both!?

And with that, he turned abruptly and headed for the locker room. His dad watched him go, worried. He hoped he had been able to get through to Troy, but he feared that he hadn't. Inside the hall, Chad, Jason and Zeke huddled together. They had been listening, wide-eyed, to the confrontation between Troy and his father. Now they looked at one another and shook their heads.

This was not good. This was not good at all.


	9. When There Was Me and You

The next day, Chad and Troy were walking down an aisle in the library. Chad seized the opportunity to ask the question on his mind – not to mention the minds of everyone on the team.

Kevin: What spell has this elevated-IQ temptress-girl cast that suddenly makes you want to be in a musical?

Ben: I just...did it. Who cares?

Kevin: Who cares!? *looks injured* How about your most loyal best friend?

The librarian walked towards them and glared at Chad.

Miss Falstaff: Quiet in here, Mr Danforth.

Kevin: *points to Troy* It's him, Miss Falstaff. Not me.

Once the librarian was off playing sight, he turned back to Troy and continued making his point.

Kevin: You're a hoops dude, not a musical-singer person. Have you ever seen Michael Crawford on a cereal box?

Ben: Who is Michael Crawford?

Kevin: *vindicated* Exactly my point. He was the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. My mum, she saw that musical twenty-seven times and put Michael Crawford's picture in our refrigerator. Yeah, not on it. IN it. Play basketball, you're gonna end up on a cereal box. Sing in musicals, you're gonna end up in my mum's refrigerator.

Ben: Why did she put his picture in her refrigerator?

Kevin: One of her crazy diet ideas. I don't attempt to understand the female mind, Troy! That's frightening territory. **(AN: Well, excuse me.)**

He looked up and saw the librarian heading in their direction. They walked over to a table and Troy started taking notes in his notebook. Chad, however, continued making his point.

Kevin: How do you expect us to focus on the game if you're off somewhere in leotards singing in Twinkle Town?

Now, Troy was starting to get a little worried. Leotards!?

Ben: No one said anything about leotards.

Kevin: Not yet, my friend, but just you wait! We need you, Captain. Big time.

Oops. The librarian was looming over them.

Miss Falstaff: Mr Danforth!

Kevin: I tried to tell him, Miss Falstaff. I really tried.

Then he crept away, followed by the librarian's accusing glare. Troy sat very still, thinking hard about what Chad had said.

Inside the chemistry lab, Taylor and the other members of the Scholastic Club were hard at work, when Chad, Jason and Zeke entered. The jocks approached the geeks.

Kevin: We need to talk.

Gwen: Go.

The two groups were deep in conversation when Sharpay and Ryan passed the open door of the chemistry lab. The stopped to look and listen.

Kai: Something isn't right.

The only thing Ryan did was nod in agreement.

Cash: They must be trying to figure out a way for Troy and Gabriella to beat us out. The jocks rule most of the school, but if they get Troy into the musical, then they've concurred the entire student body.

Kai: And if those science girls get Gabriella hooked up with Troy Bolton, the Science Club goes from drool to cool.

Sharpay gasped and her eyes narrowed at the two completely different group.

Kai: Ryan, we need to save our show from people who don't know the difference between a Tony Award and Tony Hawk.

Back in the chemistry lab, Chad had finished making his pitch to Taylor and her team.

Gwen: You really think that's going to work?

The other members of the Scholastic Club looked equally dubious.

Kevin: It's the only way to save Troy and Gabriella from themselves.

Taylor looked at her team for their input. After a brief pause, they all nodded. After all, they needed Gabriella as much as the basketball team needed Troy.

Kevin: *satisfied* We start tomorrow.

Gwen: OK. The first thing.

Kevin: Thanks.

The next morning, as students poured into the school, Chad looked around secretively, as if on a spy mission. He spotted Taylor across the courtyard and gave a quick nod, in the best secret agent style. She rolled his eyes at his theatrics and met him in a corner.

Kevin: My watch says 7:45 mountain standard time. Are we synched?

Taylor never wore a watch. She had an infallible inner clock.

Gwen: Whatever.

Kevin: Then we are on go mode for lunch period. Exactly 12:05.

She nodded and handed him a small laptop with a video hens attached.

Gwen: Yes, Chad. We're a go. But we're not Charlie's Angels, OK?

Kevin: *smiles* I can dream, can't I?

And they were off.

At exactly 12:05, the lunch bell rang. Dozens of students headed to the cafeteria for lunch, but Troy headed for the locker room. He arrived to find his whole team waiting for him. As he stepped into the room, Jason closed the door behind him and stood in front of it, blocking it with his body. Chad stood in the centre of the room next to a table covered with trophies and photos. He picked up one of the photos and held it up for Troy to see.

Kevin: "Spider" Bill Natrine, class of '99. MVP, league championship game.

He pointed to a trophy from that game. Zeke held up the next photo.

Zeke: Sam Netletter, class of '02. Also known as "Sammy Slamma-Jamma. Captain, MVP, league championship game.

He pointed to that trophy as Jason picked up the next photo.

Jason: "Thunderclap" Hap Haddon, '95. Led the Wildcats to back-to-back city championships. A legend.

Kevin: Yes, legends, one and all. And do you think any of these legends BECAME legends by getting involved in musical auditions, just days before the league championship PLAYOFFS?

Wildcats: Get cha head in the game!

Kevin: No. These Wildcat legends became legends because they never took their eye off the prize.

Wildcats: Get cha head in the game!

Kevin: Now, who was the first sophomore EVER to make the varsity team?

Wildcats: TROY!

Kevin: So who voted him for our team captain this year?

Wildcats: US!

Kevin: And who's going to get their sorry butts kicked in Friday's championship game if Troy is worried about an audition?

Wildcats: *depressed* We are.

Ben: Guys, come on. There are 12 of us on this team. Not just me.

Kevin: Just 12? I think you've forgotten one very important 13th member of our squad.

He pulled out another photo. It was a black-and-white picture of a kid in a basketball uniform. From the style of the photo – and the style of the hair – it was clear this photo was old school. He took a good look. His jaw dropped as he recognised who it was.

Ben: My dad.

Kevin: Yes, Troy. Wildcat basketball champion, class of 1981. Champion, father and now coach. It's a winning tradition like no other.

Meanwhile, Gabriella and the rest if the Scholastic Club had gathered in the chemistry lab. Taylor was pointing to a series of photos and sketches on the computer. They showed the process of evolution, Taylor.

Gwen: From lowly Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon, to early warriors, medieval knights...all leading to...*unscrolls a full-length photo of an NBA player's body with Troy's head superimposed on it* lunkhead basketball man. Yes, our culture worshipped the aggressor throughout the ages, and we end up with spoiled, overpaid, bonehead athletes who contribute little to civilization other than slam dunks and touchdowns. That is the inevitable world of Troy Bolton.

Gabriella smiled, not knowing what was coming next.

Gwen: But the path of the mind, the path we're on...ours is the path that has brought us these people: Eleanor Roosevelt...Frida Kahlo...Sandra Day O'Connor...Madame Curie...Jane Goodall...Oprah Winfrey, and so many others who the world reveres.

Gabriella nodded. There was no doubt those were admirable people.

Julie: But...what has this...I've got Kelsi waiting for me to rehearse...

Gwen: Gabriella, Troy Bolton represents one side of evolution...lunkhead basketball man. And our side, the side of education and accomplishment, is the future of civilization. This is the side where you belong.

In the locker room, Troy was doing his best to defend himself for his team.

Ben: Guys, if you don't know that I'll put 110% of my guts into that game, then you don't know me.

Kevin: Well, we just thought----.

Ben: I'll tell you what I thought. I thought you were my friends! Win together, lose together, teammates.

Kevin: But suddenly the girl and the singing...

He was standing next to Taylor's laptop with the video link camera. Troy sighed, tried of discussing this and tired of defending himself.

Ben: I'm for the team; I've always been for the team. She's just someone I met...

Troy didn't know it, but the laptop camera was transmitting the live feed of everything he was saying to the chemistry lab...where Gabriella, Taylor and the rest of the Scholastic Club watched what Troy was saying. (AN: What Ben is saying next is in italics because it's now in the chemistry lab and we're listening from the webcam and you get the idea.)

Ben: The singing thing is nothing, probably just a way to keep my nerves down; it doesn't mean anything to me. You're my guys and this is our team. Gabriella is not important. I'll forget about her, I'll forget about the audition and we'll go get that championship. Everyone happy now?

Taylor froze the image on the screen.

Gwen: Behold, Lunkhead Basketball Man. So, Gabriella...we'd love to have you on our team.

Gabriella stared at the screen, crushed by what Troy had said. They had shared so much – surely it had meant SOMETHING to him? The other members awkwardly shuffled towards the door. No one looked at Gabriella.

Gwen: Do you wanna grab some lunch?

Gabriella shook her head. She just wanted to be alone.

Gwen: Well, we'll be there, if you wanna come.

With that, Taylor left. Just then, Gabriella heard noise from the quad below. She went to the window and looked out in time to see an impromptu pep rally. The basketball team was swarming around Troy, trying to pump him up for the big game. Gabriella felt so sad, so alone. And, just as she had been doing since New Year's Eve, she started to express herself in song.

Julie:_ It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside.  
I'm standing here  
But all I want is to be over there.  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen?  
'Cause now I have to pretend,  
That I don't really care._

She left the chemistry lab and started walking around the school.

Julie: _I thought you were my fairy tale,  
A dream when I'm not sleeping.  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true.  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth,  
When there was me and you._

_I swore I knew the melody,  
That I heard you singing.  
And when you smiled, you made me feel,  
Like I could sing along.  
But then you went and changed the words.  
Now my heart is empty.  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song._

_Now I know you're not a fairy tale  
__And dreams are meant for sleeping.  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true.  
'Cause now, even I can tell,  
That I confused my feelings with the truth,  
'Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you._

_I can't believe that I could be so blind!  
It's like you were floating while I was falling,  
And I didn't mind!_

_'Cause I liked the view.  
I thought you felt it too,  
When there was me and you._

**(AN: Seriously. When you're finished reading this, listen to the song! It's so beautiful. It defiantly describes how I feel.)** She finally got to her locker. As she began putting her books into it, Troy came to her. He was beaming, filled with energy and high spirits from the pep rally.

Ben: Hey. How ya doin'?

She didn't look at him or respond.

Ben: Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about.

Julie: And here it is. I know what it's like to carry the load with friends. I get it. You've got your boys, Troy. It's OK. So we're good.

Ben: *puzzled* Good about what? I was gonna talk about the callbacks.

She tried to smile. It was better if she ended this now, rather than let him do it. She could act like it was all her own idea.

Julie: At least I still have my own pride. I don't wanna do the callbacks either. I mean, who were we trying to kid? You've got your team and now I've got mine. I'll do the Scholastic Decathlon, you win your championship. It's where we belong. *hands him the sheet music for the callbacks* Go Wildcats.

Now Troy was the one who was bewildered and hurt. He didn't understand what was happening? Was she actually abandoning everything they went through?

Ben: But I don't----.

Julie: Me either.

With that, she grabbed the books she needed, shut her locker and walked away.

Ben: Gabriella.

She didn't respond. A group of kids with horns, streamers and pom-poms walked past Troy cheering. But Troy didn't notice them. He was too busy staring after her, stunned and hurt.

Was it over?


	10. Start of Something New chorus

Over the next few days, Gabriella and Troy became more and more depressed. Gabriella thought Troy had dumped her. Troy thought Gabriella had dumped him. And, even though their friends tried to cheer them up, nothing worked. One day, the basketball team were dressed in their P.E. outfits and practising basketball on the outside court by the cross country track. The others tried to get Troy to join them. But he ignored them and went to jog on the track instead, moving steadily away from his friends.

That evening, Troy shot baskets alone in his backyard. He missed a few baskets and threw the ball against the fence frustrated. He collapsed onto the grass holding his head, still frustrated over what happened between him and Gabriella. His father was watching from the back door worried. He knew that something was going on with him. He also knew it wasn't the right time to try to find out what it was.

At the Montez house, Gabriella walked onto the balcony. She was also upset over what went down between her and Troy. She was trying to stop tears from escaping while she stared at the sunset.

The nest day, Gabriella and Troy happened to pass each other in the cafeteria. They glanced at each other...then defused the awkward moment by moving on without saying a word. Gabriella sat at her table and stared at her food depressed. Troy ignored his friends telling him to come sit with them. He headed to the rooftop garden. Chad and Taylor saw the exchange from opposite ends of the room and nodded. They'd seen enough. They could see the effect of what they'd done, and they knew that they'd screwed up, big time.

Now they had to try to fix it...

Troy was sitting by himself at the edge of the balcony on the roof. He hadn't bothered to touch his lunch yet. Just then, Chad, Zeke and Jason appeared looking apologetic.

Kevin: Hey. We just had another team meeting.

Troy tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Ben: Oh. Wonderful.

But had failed.

Kevin: We had a meeting about how we haven't been acting like a team. I mean us, not you. Look, the singing thing----

Ben: I don't wanna talk about it.

Kevin: We just want you to know that we're gonna be there...cheering for you.

Ben: *surprised* Huh?

Zeke: Yeah, Cap. If singing is something you wanna do, we should be boosting you up, not tearing you down.

Kevin: Win or lose, we're teammates. That's what it's all about. *lightly punches Troy's arm* Even if you turn out to be the worst singer in the world.

Jason: Which we don't know, because we haven't actually heard you sing.

Troy sighed. It was great to finally have support from his buddies, but it didn't mean anything anymore.

Ben: And you're not gonna hear me sing, guys. Because Gabriella won't even talk to me. And I don't know why.

Chad, Zeke and Jason exchanged uneasy glances. Troy might not want to be friends with them anymore when he finds out the truth. But it's better than hiding what happened.

Kevin: We do.

Troy looked at them shocked. How could they know what really cause Gabriella to suddenly dump him. Zeke pulled a bag of cookies from his backpack and handed them to Troy.

Zeke: I baked these fresh today. You might wanna try one before we tell you the rest.

Inside the chemistry lab, Gabriella was working on an equation on the blackboard when Taylor and the other members of the Scholastic Club came in and approached her.

Gwen: Gabriella, we were jerks. No, we were worse than jerks, because we were mean jerks. We thought Troy Bolton and the singing thing were killing our chances of having you on the Scholastic Decathlon team.

Julie: Why talk about it? I heard what he had to say. I'm on your team now. Done.

Gwen: No. Not done. Chad knew he would get Troy to say things that would make you want to forget about the callbacks. We planned. And we're embarrassed and sorry.

Gabriella took a moment to absorb the shock of that. But, she remained headstrong. She would rather have Troy's apology over her friends' apology. After all, Troy was the one that crushed her in the first place.

Julie: No one forced Troy to say anything. And you know what? It's OK. We should be preparing for the decathlon now. So it's time to move on.

Taylor shook her head. She couldn't let this defeatist attitude go unchallenged.

Gwen: No, it's not OK. The Scholastic Decathlon is...whatever. But, what you feel about us, and most importantly, Troy, that's something else.

Gabriella just sighed and turned back to the blackboard to finish the equation. Taylor looked at her fellow teammates and sighed.

Gwen: *whispering* We tried.

With that, Taylor and the other members of the Scholastic Decathlon team left the lab. Gabriella didn't notice them leave. She was too busy with the equation. But she was thinking hard about what Taylor had said.

That evening, Troy walked over to Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and saw Mrs Montez.

Ben: Hi, Mrs Montez. I'm Troy Bolton.

Her eyes widened a little. So this was the Troy she had heard about from Gabriella.

Mrs Montez: Oh...Troy...

She glanced over her shoulder. Gabriella was standing on the stairs, just out of Troy's line of sight. She shook her head adamantly. Mrs Montez raised one eyebrow, but she got the message. When Gabriella walked back upstairs, Mrs Montez turned back to Troy.

Mrs Montez: Well, Gabriella is a little busy with homework and such, so now's not really a good time.

Ben: I made a mistake, Mrs Montez, and I need to let Gabriella know that. Could you tell her that I came by to see her?

Mrs Montez: I will...Troy. Goodnight.

She smiled and closed the door. Troy walked across the lawn. But, suddenly, he had an idea. He saw a gate to her backyard. He entered the backyard and dialled Gabriella's number. In her room, Gabriella saw Troy's photo come up on her mobile screen as Start of Something New blasted out from her phone. After a long moment, she answered.

Julie: Hello?

Ben: What you heard the other day...none of that is true. I was sick of my friends riding me about singing with you, so I said things I knew would shut them up. I didn't mean any on that.

Gabriella turned on her bedside lamp. The light was noticed by Troy from where he was standing. He saw a tree close to her balcony and started climbing. Troy and Gabriella continued their conversation.

Julie: *coolly* You sounded pretty convincing to me.

Ben: The guy you met on vacation is way more me than the guy that said those stupid things.

Julie: *sighing* Troy, the whole singing thing is making the school whack. You said so yourself that everyone's treating you differently because of it.

Ben: Maybe that's because I don't want to only be the basketball anymore. They can't handle it. It's not my problem. It's theirs.

He pulled himself up onto the balcony. Gabriella was only a few feet away, but her back was to him. She didn't know he was there.

Julie: What about your dad?

Ben: This isn't about my dad. This is about how I feel. And I'm not letting the team down. They let me down. So I'm going to sing. What about you?

Julie: I don't know, Troy.

Ben: Well, you need to say yes. Because I brought you something.

Julie: *confused* What do you mean?

Ben: Turn around.

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy standing on her balcony looking at her. She hung up and opened the door to her balcony.

Ben: _This could be  
The start of something new.  
It feels so right  
To be here with you. Oh.  
And now, looking in your eyes,  
I feel in my heart,  
The start of something new._

His voice sounded direct, sweet and honest. Just then, he brought up sheet music.

Ben: It's a pairs audition.

Gabriella smiled and took the music from him. She stood on her balcony next to Troy and rested her head against his shoulder. Troy looked down at her and smiled himself.

Everything felt right again.


	11. Breaking Free snipets 2

The next few days were a whirlwind of activities for Troy and Gabriella. Troy led basketball practices with energy and authority, back on top of his game. Gabriella ran through formulas with the Scholastic Club, more focused and impressed than they had ever seen her.

Today, Troy was the first one out of the entire team dressed. He ran down the hall of the locker room, stopping at a mirror to check himself out. Gabriella was explaining a chemical formula to the other members. She glanced at the clock and realised how late she was.

Julie: Oh. Gotta go. See you guys later.

She hung up her apron and goggles and ran out of the chemistry lab. Troy stood by his locker and looked at his watch on his wrist. Just then, Gabriella ran past him, grabbed his hand and they ran off towards rehearsals together.

Ben: Whoa! You're late.

Gabriella only giggled as they reached the music room.

Both: _But your faith, it gives me strength, strength to believe.  
_Julie: _We're soarin'.  
_Ben: _Flyin'.  
_Both: _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._

Sharpay and Ryan came out of their own rehearsal. Sharpay was still singing their callback song when they walked past the music room and heard singing. They leaned over and heard Troy and Gabriella rehearsing.

Ben: _If we're tryin'.  
_Both: _Yeah, we're breaking free.  
_Ben: _Oh, we're breaking free.  
_Julie: _Ooooh._

Cash: Wow. They sound good.

Sharpay scoffed and walked towards the door of the music room. She looked through the window and saw Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi rehearsing.

Ben: _Can you feel it buildin',  
__Like a wave the ocean just can't control?_

Sharpay walked back towards Ryan.

Kai: We have to do something.

They started walking down the school hallway as Sharpay came up with a plan.

Kai: OK. Our callback's on Thursday, and the basketball game and the Scholastic Decathlon are on Friday. Too bad all of these events aren't happening on the same day...at the same time.

Ryan didn't understand what in the world was going on.

Cash: Well, that wouldn't work, because then Troy and Gabriella wouldn't make the----.

Sharpay gave him a look and waited for the implications to sink into her brother's dim brain. Finally, his face lit up.

Cash: I'm proud to call you my sister.

Kai: I know.

Later, Sharpay and Ryan have cornered Ms Darbus in the auditorium and spent some minutes talking earnestly to her. What they didn't know was that Kelsi was behind the piano, listening to the entire conversation.

Ms Darbus: I don't want to hear anymore about Bolton and that Montez girl. So, if you're telling me, as co-presidents of the Drama Club, that changing the callbacks is what's best for our theatre program, then...I might actually agree with you.

She walked away. Sharpay was beaming. There was no way that Troy and Gabriella wouldn't make the callbacks.

Cash: Is that a yes?

Sharpay gave him a wink. Then, they walked away...with Sharpay still singing a damn callback song! Kelsi had witnessed everything...including the wink.

The next morning, Troy, Gabriella, the basketball team and the Scholastic Club arrived at the school early so they could practice for callbacks, the championship game and the Scholastic Decathlon. They found Kelsi standing at the bulletin board, her face ashamed. Troy and Gabriella read the bulletin board. In front of the callbacks sheet was a sign that said: MUSICAL AUDITIONS RESCHEDUALED TO FRIDAY 3:30PM.

Ben: Callbacks the same time as the game!?

Julie: And the Scholastic Decathlon.

Gwen: *puzzled* Why would they do that?

Kevin: *darkly* I smell a rat named Darbus.

Kelsi: Actually, I think its two rats, neither of them named Darbus.

Everyone turned to see who had spoken. It took a minute – the petite Kelsi was almost lost among all the basketball players who towered over her.

Kevin: Do you know something of this...small person?

Kelsi nodded and stood in front of the bulletin board, the basketball team and the Scholastic Club.

Kelsi: Ms Darbus might think she's protecting the show. But Ryan and Sharpay are pretty much concerned with protecting themselves.

Chad's face tightened with anger.

Kevin: Do you know what I'm going to do to those two overmoussed show dogs!

Ben: Nothing, nothing. We're not gonna do anything to them. Except sing, maybe. Now, this is only going to happen if we all work together. Now, who's in?

Troy held his hand out. Gabriella placed her hand on top of his, beaming at him...which was soon followed by the other members of the basketball team and the Scholastic Club.

Kevin: You know I'm in.

Chad and Taylor hi-fived each other in the air...but soon intertwined fingers. Everyone was breaking out in huge grins. They had a plan...

And it is going to go into motion first thing tomorrow morning.


	12. Bop To The Top & Breaking Free

Game day. Callback day. Scholastic Decathlon day. HELP! Emotions were running high. In their Wildcat tracksuit and jacket, Chad and Troy walked up to Taylor and Gabriella and covered their eyes as Zeke placed on Gabriella's desk a cake that was shaped like the symbol of pi. On it, it had written: Scholastic Decathlon Today – Support Brain Fame!

Julie and Gwen: Oh my goodness!

Ben: A pi pie.

Julie: Oh. We have something for you too.

Taylor and Gabriella walked up to the white board and pointed at it to the basketball team. It was a drawing of someone shooting hoops with equations written all over it.

Gwen and Julie: Ta-da!

Ben: *disappointed* Oh. It's an equation.

The girls flipped the board over to reveal a poster of a Wildcat in a basketball uniform at a game about to slam dunk the ball. It read: 'Go Wildcat Hoopsters!' Then, they started throwing cushion basketballs at each other. Then the basketball team brought Sharpay and Ryan to the doorway as Ms Darbus was about to enter.

Ben: From our team, to yours.

Wildcat #1: G!

Wildcat #2: O!

Wildcat #3: D!

Wildcat #4: R!

Wildcat #5: A!

Wildcat #6: M!

Wildcat #7: A!

Wildcat #8: C!

Wildcat #9: L!

Wildcat #10: U!

Kevin: B!

Ben: Exclamation point!

While doing so, they ripped open their jackets to reveal letters that spelt 'GO DRAMA CLUB!' Miss Darbus's eyes twinkled in excitement.

Ms Darbus: Well, it seems we Wildcats are in for an interesting afternoon.

As soon as she turned around, everyone inside the homeroom was rushing to get into their desks, ready for the day. Ryan remained at the doorway, trying to figure out the message.

At three o'clock, the halls of East High were empty. Quiet filled the school. There was a sense of anticipation – and then the bell rang! Doors burst open and students rushed into the halls. The school was buzzing with excitement.

In the gym, the stands were full of spectacular cheering and clapping. The school band was playing, the cheerleaders were dancing up a storm, banners were waving in the air...it was time to decide who were the champions, once and for all!

In the locker room, Troy was sitting on the bench SHIRTLESS putting his shoes on alone in a section of the locker room. The others were dressed and ready to go. He could hear the crown being whipped into frenzy. All those hours of practise, all those drills, all that training...it all came down to this night. Just then, his father, dressed in a suit, walked into the room.

Coach Bolton: How're you feeling?

Ben: Nervous.

Coach Bolton: Me too. Wish I could suit up and play alongside of you.

Ben: Hey. You had your turn.

His father looked at his son seriously as he sat on the bench in front of him.

Coach Bolton: You know what I want from you today?

Troy nodded. He didn't have to tell him twice...considering he's been telling them every single day.

Ben: A championship.

His dad looked Troy straight in the eyes.

Coach Bolton: That'll come or it won't.

Troy went back to tying his shoes. The next 9 words would take him by surprise.

Coach Bolton: What I want is for you to have fun.

Troy looked up at him surprised. Who was the man sitting with him?

Coach Bolton: I know all about the pressure, and probably too much of it has come from me. All I really want is to watch my son having the time of his life playing the game we both love. Give me that, and I'll sleep with a smile on my face not matter how the score comes out.

Tory had a strange feeling of relief spread through him.

Ben: Thanks, Coa----uh, Dad.

His father smiled and left the locker room. Troy took the opportunity to finish getting ready for the big game.

Backboards had been set up on each side of the choir room – the first round of the Scholastic Decathlon was about to begin. The walls were lined with tables where contestants could conduct experiments. A few dozen chairs were set out for the audience, judges and spectators.

Announcer: Welcome to the 10th annual Scholastic Decathlon. East High Wildcats verses West High Knights.

The audience started clapping. The clock was ticking down. Each team huddled for a final briefing.

Miss Darbus: Hello. Right here, right here.

In the theatre, Kelsi played random tunes the piano as a few spectators wandered into the large auditorium. Ryan and Sharpay did bizarre actor-prep exercises backstage: opening their mouths wide, uttering weird vocalisations and falling back into each other's arms to demonstrate their absolute trust in each other. Sharpay placed her hands on Ryan's shoulders.

Kai: I trust you.

Cash: Energy.

Then, they slowly released their breath. Miss Darbus checked the time. The callbacks were about to begin.

Speaking of which, the Wildcats were cheering and whooping as they raced out of their change rooms and heading towards the gymnasium.

Announcer: Introducing your East High Wildcats!

The cheerleaders were standing by the door waving their pom-poms and the crowd was cheering wildly as the Wildcats made the grand entrance with the pressure of the whole school sitting on their shoulders.

In the chior room, Gabriella and her opponunt were preparing for the first round of the Scholastic Decathlon. One of the spectators gave them the signal and they began writing and solving equations on the board as quickly as they could before the time ran out.

Meanwhile, in the auditorium, the callbacks for Arnold and Minnie were about to begin as Ms Darbus went on to introduce the first and, possibly only, act.

Ms Darbus: Casting the leads of a show is a challenge and a responsility, a joy and a burden. I commend you, and all young artists, who hold out for the moon, the sun and the stars.

The five kids sitting around her in the auditorium just clapped and stared at her. They didn't have a clue about what she meant.

Ms Darbus: Shal we sour together?

One of the kids who had a camera stood up and took a quick photo of Ms Darbus before she called out the first duo.

Ms Darbus: SHARPAY AND RYAN!

The music started and Ryan, wearing black pants, a white and blue t-shirt, black jacket and a black hat entered the stage from stage right.

Cash: _Mucho Gusto._

Then, Sharpay entered the stage from stage left wearing a frilly blue dress and her hair was done up in a bun.

Kai: _Aye que fabulosa!_  
_Rrrr aye aye AYE._  
Cash: _Arrriba!_  
Kai: _Quieres bailar?_  
Cash: _Mirame._

Then, as they sang, the started doing a dance routine which contained choreography that would put most of the greatest Broadway dancers to shame.

Kai: _I believe in dreaming._  
_And shooting for the stars._  
Cash: _Baby, to be number one,_  
_You got to raise the bar._  
Kai: _Kicking and a scratching._  
_Grinding at my best._  
Cash: _Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success._  
Both: _Work our tails off everyday._  
_Gotta bump the competition._  
_Blow them all away!_  
Cash: _Caliente._  
Kai: _Suave._

_Yeah, we're gonna_  
Both: _Bop bop bop, bop to the top!  
_Cash: _Slip and slide and ride that rythm._  
Both: _Jump and hop!_  
_Hop till we drop!_  
Kai: _And start again!_  
Both: _Zip zap hop, walk like a mop._  
Cash: _Scoot around the corner._  
_Move it to the groove_  
_Until the music stops._

Both: _Do the bop to the top._  
_Don't every stop!_  
_Bop to the top!_  
_Gimme gimme._  
_Shimmy shimmy._

Outside the theatre...

Basketball team: WILDCATS!

It was time for the championships to officially begin between the two rivals: the East High Wildcats and the West High Knights. The two teams positioned themselves in the basketball court. Chad was in the middle with someone from West High. Troy was on the outside. This was it. Time to end this once and for all.

The ref threw the ball up high for the opening tip-off...and the game began! Chad managed to hit the ball over to Troy who dribbled it upcourt. It was unbelievable. From the very first few seconds, the crowd went crazy.

Even in the choir room, everyone on the Scholastic Decathlic team heard the crazy cheering in the gym. Everyone, that is, except Gabriella. She was standing in front of the whiteboard, totally focused on what she was doing. As the time grew shorter and shorter, she and her contestant wrote the equations as quickly as possible. Just one last number and- she finished 25 seconds ahead of the opponunt and slammed the timer button, stopping the clock. The moderater quickly checked her answers and nodded. Points to the Wildcat Scholastic Team! Everyone on the team started clapping and cheering.

Meanwhile...

Kai and Cash: _Shake some booty and turn around!_  
_Flash a smile in their direction!_  
Kai: _Show some muscle._  
Cash: _Do the hustle._

**_Outside the theatre..._**

When Gabriella took her seat next to Taylor, they got out the laptop and Taylor started typing a code.

Gwen: Alright, Wildcats. Time for an orderly exit from the gym.

Immediately, the words "message transmitted" appeared on the screen. Taylor and Gabriella smiled at each other. In the gym's utility room, a small wireless router had been patched into the electronic grid. Within seconds, the router started blinking...the mission had begun.

Meanwhile, in the gym, both basketball teams were sweating it out on the court when suddenly, the electronic scoreboard started blinking and random numbers began appearing where the score had been. The message board was flashing and the gymnasium lights pulsed on and off. Troy looked at the scoreboard and smiled. Chad walked up to him and told him silently to go. Immediately, Troy sprinted out of the gymnasium. Phase one of their plan had been completed.

Back in the choir room, Taylor shut her laptop and turned her attention to the experiment. The conical flask was sitting on a hot plate filled with liquid for the experiement section of the competition. The liquid was gurgling and releasing a awesomely bad smell in the room. Taylor smiled in satisfaction as she saw first the moderater, than the spectators, react to the smell. Within seconds, everyone was rushing out of the room. Phase two has just been completed.

Back in the gym, Principle Matsui had taken the microphone and was surrounded by the teams and the audience as he was finishing his speech.

Principle Matsui: We're hoping to have it all figured out real soon. In the meantime, per safety regulations, we all need to make an orderly exit from the gym, please. Thank you.

As soon as he was done, everyone started running out of the gym.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Kai: _Yeah, we're gonna_  
Both: _Bop bop bop, bop to the top!_  
Cash: _Wipe away your inhibitions._  
Both: _Stump stump stump, do the rump._  
Kai: _And strut your stuff._  
Both: _Bop bop bop, straight to the top._  
_Going for the glory._  
Cash: _We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop... (Kai: Stop...)_  
Both: _Till we reach the top!_  
_Bop to the top!_

Finally, Sharpay and Ryan finished their performance for the callbacks. The very few people in the auditorium, and Ms Darbus, started clapping and cheering. Sharpay and Ryan were bowing.

Kai: Oh hi. Call me.

Before walking off the stage, Ryan took off his hat and threw it to a group of girls who caught it.

Ms Darbus: Do you see why we love the theatre, people!? Well done!

Sharpay and Ryan walked back to centre stage and stood next to Ms Darbus.

Ms Darbus: Ahh! Troy Bolton! Gabriella Montez!

No response. Sharpay and Ryan smiled smugly. They had a feeling that Troy and Gabriella would never show up for the callbacks. The part was theirs.

Ms Darbus: Troy! Gabriella!

Kelsi: They'll be here.

Ms Darbus: The theatre, as I often pointed out, waits for no one. I'm sorry.

Kelsi suddenly got upset and ran back to the piano crying silently. Sharpay and Ryan were now proud.

Ms Darbus: Well, we're done here. Congratulations to all. The cast list will be posted.

Just as Ms Darbus went to cross off Troy and Gabriella's names…

Ben: No! Wait! Ms Darbus, wait!

Ms Darbus looked up and saw Troy and Gabriella sprinting down the aisles of the auditorium towards the stage.

Ben: We're ready! We can sing!

Ms Darbus: I called your names. Twice.

Julie: *begging* Ms Darbus, please! Please!

Gabriella sprinted up the stairs on the side of the stage and stopped next to Ms Darbus. Troy was on the other side.

Ms Darbus: Rules are rules!

Just then, the auditorium started filling with the audience from the basketball game and the Scholastic Decathlon. Even some members of the West High Knights basketball team and Scholastic Decathlon team were in the audience. Ms Darbus was amazed. She couldn't believe how many people a basketball jock and an Einstien-nette could bring into the theatre.

Kai: We'd be happy to do it again for our fellow students, Ms Darbus.

Ms Darbus: I don't know what's going on here, but in any event, it's far too late and…we do not have a pianist.

Cash: Well, that's showbiz.

Ben: *hopefully* Oh. We'll sing without the piano.

Just then, Kelsi ran onto the stage and stood beside Troy, smiling.

Kelsi: Oh no you won't. Pianist here, Ms Darbus.

Kai: *threatenly* You really don't wanna do that.

Kelsi: Oh yes. I really do. *runs to piano* Ready on stage!

All Sharpay did was scoff and returned to her position beside Ryan.

Ms Darbus: *impressed* Now THAT'S showbiz.

Ms Darbus, Sharpay and Ryan walked off the stage as Troy handed a microphone to Gabriella. Gabriella was standing in front of the audience terrified. The piano started playing the song. She raised the microphone to sing her line but no words came out. It was church choir all over again! Worried, Troy told Kelsi to stop playing and walked towards Gabriella.

Julie: I can't do it, Troy. Not with all these people staring at me.

Just as when Gabriella went to walk off the stage, Troy grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

Ben: *whispering* Hey. Look at me. Right at me. Like the first time we sang together. Remember? Like kindergarden.

Troy let Gabriella's arm go and cued Kelsi to start playing. She played the introduction as the lights dimmed and a blue backdrop rolled down. The backdrop had the shape of buildings and stars.

Ben: _We're soarin', flyin'._  
_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._

As he sang that line, Troy pretended that he was grabbing an actual star and held it out for Gabriella. She ran her hand over his as she sang her line.

Julie:_ If we're tryin'._  
_So we're breaking free._

Troy and Gabriella changed hands for the microphones and intertwined each other's fingers.

Ben: _You know the world can see us,_  
_In a way that's different than who we are._

Troy and Gabriella pretended they were gliding further apart as Gabriella sang the next line.

Julie: _Creating space between us_  
_Till we're separate hearts._

Kelsi was nodding and smiling as she played. Then, Troy and Gabriella sang together in perfect harmony.

Both: _But your faith, it gives me stength,_  
_Strenth to believe…_

As they sang, their confidence and trust in each other grew. They felt like they were the only ones in the room.

Ben: _We're breaking free!_

Then, the instruments truly kicked in as they started singing the chorus.

Julie: _We're soarin'!_  
Ben: _Flyin'!_

Everyone in the audience started cheering and clapping, supporting Troy and Gabriella as they performed.

Both: _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!_  
Ben: _If we're tryin'!_  
Both: _Yeah, we're breaking free!_  
Ben: _Oh, we're breaking free…_  
Julie: _Oooooh._

Gabriella than walked off to take off her lab coat to reveal her skirt and pink t-shirt as Troy started singing his next part.

Ben: _Can you feel it building,_  
_Like a wave the ocean just can't control?_  
Julie: _Connected by a feeling, ooooh, and our very souls._  
Ben: _Very souls. Oooh._  
Both: _Rising till it lifts us up,_  
_So everyone can see…_  
Ben: _We're breaking free!_

Julie: _We're soarin'!_  
Ben: _Flyin'!_  
Both: _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!_  
Ben: _If we're tryin'!_  
Both: _Yeah, we're breaking free!_  
Ben: _Oh, we're breaking free…_  
Julie: _Oooooh._

Then, Troy and Gabriella started to truly move around the stage as they sang their duet.

Julie: _Runnin'!_  
Ben: _Climbin'!_  
_To get to that place to_  
Both: _Be all that we can be!_  
Ben: _Now's the time!_  
Both: _So we're breaking free!_  
Ben: _We're breaking free…_  
Julie: _Oooooh yeah._

Troy and Gabriella were now standing at the piano beside Kelsi, who was now sitting on her knees on the piano stool as she performed.

Ben: _More than hope, more than faith._  
Julie: _This is true. This is fate._  
_And together, we_  
Both: _See it coming!_

Just then, Jack Bolton and Ms Montez walked into the auditorium to watch their children sing.

Ben: _More than you, more than me!_  
Julie: _Not a want, but a need!_  
Both: _Both of us breaking free!_

Julie: _Soarin'!_  
Ben: _Flyin'!_

Everyone started truly clapping and cheering as Troy and Gabriella started singing the final chorus. Chad stood up and lead the clapping. Even Ms Darbus joined in.

Both: _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!_  
_If we're tryin'!_  
_Ben: Yeah we're breaking free… (Julie: We're breaking free…)_

Julie: _We're running!_  
Ben: _Ooooh! Climbin'!_  
Both: _To get to that place to be all that we can be!_  
_Now's the time! (Ben: Now's the time!)  
_Julie: _So we're breaking free… (Ben: Ohhhh! We're breaking free!)_  
_Ohhhh._

The music went quiet as Troy and Gabriella stood in front of each other facing the audience…than looking into each other's eyes as they sang that faithful last line.

Both: _You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we…are._

As soon as they were finished, the audience started clapping and cheering like crazy. Even Sharpay and Ryan were clapping…until they caught themselves and stopped.

Random guy: That was amazing!

Random girl: Amazing! Yeah!

Troy and Gabriella pointed to Kelsi as she did her piano bow. Then Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. They were both facing each other smiling. Kelsi then cued the stageman who rolled the backdrop up and Troy and Gabriella went to take care of some unfinished business…


	13. Final Scene: We're All In This Together

It was the final few seconds of the championship game. The Wildcats were one point behind West High. The clock was ticking down faster than ticking up...

Then, Troy suddenly stole the ball from West High and started dribbling the other way. He was weaving left and right to avoid the opposing defence, heading towards the goal. Then, just like he's been practising during the weeks leading up towards this moment, he faked right, went left, threw the ball, and...NOTHING BUT NET! The buzzer sounded and it was a one point victory...FOR THE WILDCATS! The crowd was going wild and the cheerleaders were running towards the players.

Announcer: EAST HIGH HAS WON THE CHAMPIONSHIP! YOUR EAST HIGH WILDCATS ARE CHAMPIONS! CONGRADULATIONS, EAST HIGH!

Crowd: TROY! TROY! TROY! TROY!

Coach Bolton: *carrying trophy* Thank you. *making his way through crowd* Coming though, coming through!

Coach Bolton handed his son the trophy and his teammates hoisted him up on their shoulders while Troy held it up in the air for all to see.

Kevin: WHAT TEAM!?

Wildcats: WILDCATS!

Kevin: WHAT TEAM!?

Wildcats: WILDCATS!

Kevin: WHAT TEAM!?

Wildcats: WILDCATS!

Kevin: WILDCATS!

Wildcats: GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!

As soon as Troy was put down and the trophy was out of his hands, Coach Bolton came forward and enguffled his son in a hug.

Coach Bolton: I'm proud of you, son!

Ben: Aw, thanks, Dad!

Then, Ms Darbus walked forward. Uh-oh. Spaghetti oh!

Ms Darbus: Uh...bravo.

Or maybe not.

Coach Bolton: Brava!

Ms Darbus: Oh!

Random guy: Troy, you're the man!

Ben: No, you! Haha!

Just then, Gabriella, wearing a red dress and red high heels, snuck up behind Troy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

Julie: Congradulations, Wildcat!

Troy pulled her around gently so she was standing in front of him.

Ben: Oh. What about your team?

Julie: *excited and happy* We won, too!

Troy and Gabriella embraced each other tighter and leaned in for a kiss...then Chad pushed the basketball between them smiling.

Kevin: Team voted you the game ball, captain!

Ben: *distracted* Yeah, thank you, thanks a lot, yeah.

As Troy went off to Gabriella, Chad found Taylor and pulled her towards him.

Kevin: So...you're going with me to the after-party, right?

Gwen: *shocked* Like on a date!?

Kevin: *grinning* Well, it must be your lucky day.

Taylor than walked away from Chad, smiling. A week ago, Taylor would have disagreed, but now...maybe Chad was right. Maybe it WAS her lucky day. Then, Taylor pulled Gabriella away from Troy as they were about to kiss...AGAIN!

Gwen: Chad just asked me out!

The girls beamed at each other before Taylor left and Gabriella was approached by Sharpay. Uh-oh. What was Sharpay gonna say to her? Gabriella braced herself for the worst.

Kai: Well, congratulations. I gues I'm going to be the understudy in case you can't make one of the shows, so...break a leg.

Gabriella just looked at her, startled. Sharpay didn't want her to literally break her leg...did she? Then, Sharpay smiled a TRUE smile this time.

Kai: In theatre, that means 'good luck'.

Gabriella smiled a true smile as well and moved on. Zeke saw this as an opportunity and moved in on Sharpay.

Zeke: Hey, Sharpay. I'm sorry you didn't get the lead, but I think you're really good. I admire you so much.

Kai: *scoffed* And why wouldn't you? Now, bye-bye.

Zeke: Wait! *holds out a bag of cookies* I baked you some cookies.

Kai: Ew.

Sharpay walked away. Ryan, dressed in black pants and a red shirt, smiled and took the cookies from a crushed Zeke.

Cash: Nice game!

Zeke: Thanks.

Troy then found Kelsi and held out the basketball for her.

Ben: Composer, here's your game ball! You deserve it...playmaker.

If Kelsi could've fainted right there, she would have. She was being handed the game ball by Troy Bolton! She felt dizzy just thinking about how her life has changed so much in one short week. Then, Jason Cross walked up next to her and took off her black hat, letting her long, brown hair fall gracefully to her shoulders. Together, they threw the basketball in the air towards the hoop. When it was nothing but net, East High was changed forever. It was now a place where punk kids could talk to braniacs, and where jocks could hang with the drama kids. It was where everybody could follow the beat of their own drummer, and others would cheer them on. In other words, it was now a place where everyone could have fun...together.

All: _Together, together. Together, everyone.  
__Together, together. Come on! Let's have some fun!  
__Together! We're there for each other every time!  
__Together, together! Come on! Let's do this right!_

Troy was mingling with some of the fellow teammates and cheerleaders.

Ben: _Here and now, it's time for celebration I finally figured out! (All: Yeah, yeah!)  
__That all our dreams have no limitations! That's what it's all about!_

Gabriella was also mingling with the basketball team and cheerleaders.

Julie: _Everyone is special in their own way! We make each other strong! (Gwen and Kelsi: Make each other strong.)_  
_We're not the same! We're different in a good way! Together's where we belong!_

Then everyone joined together on the court and started dancing to the beat of the percussion.

All: _We're all in this together!_  
_Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that!_  
_We're all in this together!_  
_And it shows when we stand hand in hand, make our dreams come true!_  
_Everybody now!_

_Together, together! Together, everyone!_  
_Together, together! Come on! Let's have some fun!_  
_Together! We're there for each other every time!_  
_Together, together! Come on! Let's do this right!_

Then Ryan stood up in the stands surrounded by a small crowd of East High supporters.

Cash: _We're all here and speaking out with one voice! We're gonna rock the house! Yeah, yeah!_  
_The party's on! Now everybody make some noise! Come on! Scream and shout!_

Ryan jumped off the stands and some boys caught him and held him up as Sharpay walked underneath him, strutting her stuff, like always, along the way.

Kai: _We're arrived because we stand together! Champions one and all!_

_All: __We're all in this together!_  
_Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that!_  
_We're all in this together!_  
_And it shows when we stand hand in hand, make our dreams come._  
_We're all in this together!_  
_When we reach, we can fly! Know inside, we can make it!_  
_We're all in this together!_  
_Once we see there's a chance that we have and we take it!_

Then everyone started doing the cheer the cheerleaders were doing when Troy and Gabriella almost decided to not audition for the callbacks.

All: _Wildcats, sing along!_  
_Yeah, you've really got it going on!_  
_Wildcats, in the house!_  
_Everybody say it loud!_  
_Wildcats everywhere!_  
_Wave your hands up in the air!_  
_That's the way we do it!_  
_Let's get to it!_  
_Time to show the world!_

Then, everyone on the court divided into couples and danced a routine with everyone else cheering them on...well, everyone except West High. Then, Troy and Gabriella started running towards each other and started leading everyone in the same dance routine they were doing before.

All: _We're all in this together!_  
_Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that!_  
_We're all in this together!_  
_And it shows when we stand hand in hand, make our dreams come._

_We're all in this together!_  
_When we reach, we can fly! Know inside, we can make it!_  
_We're all in this together!_  
_Once we see there's a chance that we have and we take it!_

_Wildcats everywhere!_  
_Wave your hands up in the air!_  
_That's the way we do it!_  
_Let's get to it!_  
_Come on, everyone!_

Then, their song ended. Troy and Gabriella held each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes momentarily before turning to face West High with their arms wrapped around one another. Ryan was standing next to Gabriella, Taylor was standing next to Ryan and Jason was standing next to Taylor. Sharpay was standing next to Troy, Chad was standing next to Sharpay and Kelsi was standing next to Chad. They all had their arms wrapped around each other. Gabriella giggled a little bit.

Ben: Yeah! Whoo!

Cheering, Troy and Gabriella went to leave the gym together, then Sharpay and Ryan, followed by Chad and Taylor and lastly, Kelsi and Jason left. Braniac Martha remained on the court and busted out her moves to the drums. Ms Darbus was dancing with the mascot before dancing with one of the students that was at the callbacks when Sharpay and Ryan performed.

At the end of the celebration, Zeke was still in the gym holding a red balloon. He seemed a little down. Just then, Sharpay walked back in.

Kai: These cookies are genius! The best things I've ever tasted. Will you make them more for me, Zeke!?

Then, Sharpay started running through the balloons towards him. Zeke tried to get away playfully, but she caught him. Tag. You're it!

Zeke: *waggling his eyebrows* I might even make you a creme brulee.

Sharpay sighed happily and they left the gymnasium together and the changed East High School for the night.


	14. Bows

The instrumental to the chorus of 'We're All in This Together' started playing as the curtains drew open to reveal the main cast members standing in a line. Wearing a red t-shirt, jeans and black boots, I come forward holding a microphone. The crowd was clapping and cheering wildly.

Me: Ladies and gentlemen, the cast of High School Musical!

The crowd starts cheering even more wildly.

Me: First up, playing the basketball jock Chad Danforth; Kevin Levin!

Kevin walked forward and jumped the exact way Corbin Bleu did for the cover of the High School Musical DVD. The crowd was continuing to cheer wildy. He then returned to his position in the line.

Me: Playing the African-American braniac Taylor McKessie; Gwen Tennyson!

Gwen walked forward and did what Kevin did, except she did the exact same way as Monique Colemine. The crowd cheered a little louder than they did for Kevin. She, too, returned to her position.

Me: Playing the ultime drama queen of East High, Sharpay Evans; Kai Green!

Kai also walked and jumped the exact way Ashley Tisdale did. The crowd was cheering the same volume as Kevin. Scoffing, she returned to her place in line ever so dramatically. I couldn't help but secretly roll my eyes and silently thank God I chose my cast correctly and with careful thought.

Me: Playing the Drama Club MALE co-president Ryan Evans; Cash Murrey!

Cash walked forward and jumped the exact way Lucas Grabeel did on the DVD cover. The crowd cheered louder than they did for Kevin, Gwen and Kai. With one last bow, Cash returned to his position in line.

Me: Now for the 2 main protaginests! Playing the talented new-comer of East High, Gabriella Montez; Julie Yamamoto!

The crowd went super crazy as Julie walked forward and jumped the exact way Vanessa Hudgens did. Unable to wipe the big smile from her face, she ran back to her position in the line ever-so excitely. I couldn't help but notice Ben smiling at her!

Me: And, finally, playing the CAPTAIN of the basketball team, Troy Bolton, Ben Tennyson!

The crowd went as crazy as they did for Julie as Ben walked forward and jumped the exact way Zac Efron did.

Me: Also, a big thank you to Max Tennyson who was the announcer for tonight, the Scholastic Decathlon and the championship game scene! Give him a hand, folks!

The crowd clapped and cheered for Max who was hiding in the booth high from eye sight. Ben suddenly walked forward and snatched the microphone from me and Julie was carrying flowers.

Ben: Also, a huge thank-you to IceGirl2772 for coming up with the idea in the first place! Without her, tonight would never have happened! Come on, folks! Give her a hand!

The crowd cheered wildly. I couldn't help but be bashful. I smiled and laughed as I walked forward and jumped my own way. When I returned to my position, Julie gave me the bouquet of flowers and Ben handed the microphone back to me. They then returned to their origional position. I handed the flowers to my Mum – who was also one of the stagehands along with my father – for her to look after.

Me: Photo opportunity!

I snatched the camera from my Dad and ran on the stage in front of the cast.

Me: Ready!?

Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Kai and Cash: YEAH!

Me: Do it just like it is on the DVD and book cover! OK! On the count of three, jump into the air and shout 'High School Musical'! Alright!?

Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Kai and Cash: JUST TAKE THE PICTURE!

Me: You don't have to tell me twice, you know! OK! ONE, TWO...THREE!

Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Kai and Cash: HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!

I took the photo while they posed mid-air. I looked at the photo after I took it. It was the perfect shot. I showed the others and they too, agreed.

Me: OK, guys! You are more than welcome to join us at the after-party where Ben, Julie, Kai and Cash have a special song to perform for us! Afterwards, whihc will be the final chapter I will post for this story, I will then announce, based on your reviews, whether you guys like it enough for us to act out a play for the next chapter of the High School Musical trilogy! Goodnight!

The crowd cheered and sang the chorus of 'We're All in This Together' as the curtains drew to a close for the last time that night as all the actors rushed to get out of their costumes and into some appropiate clothing for the after-party in less than an hour. In 15 minutes, we were on our way to the venue.


	15. After Party: Can't Take My Eyes Off Of U

Me: Hi, everyone! We are coming to you live from my house in Australia and this is the after party!

Everyone behind me: WHOO!

Me: Now, as you know, based on the reviews YOU have left us, it seems like High School Musical was a smash hit like the origional was! Now, remember, based on the reviews, I will decide whether or not these guys here *points to Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Kai and Cash* will do the next movie! Now, I DID have people play Kelsi, Jason, Martha and Zeke. I decided to have them anonymous for this story. If we DO end up doing the sequel, I'll announce the actors first chapter in. Yes. My OCs are in there too!

So, ARE WE READY TO PARTY!?

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: OK! To get this party started, Ben, Julie, Cash and Kai will perform a song that's on the movie soundtrack, but wasn't featured in the movie! Performing _Can't Take My Eye Off Of You_, please welcome to the stage...BEN TENNYSON, JULIE YAMAMOTO, KAI GREEN AND CASH MURREY!

Everyone: WHOO HOO HOO HOOOOOO!

Random person: GO, BEN!

*cue the music*

Ben: _You never know what you're gonna feel, oh,  
__You never see it coming; suddenly it's real.  
_Julie: _Oh. It never even crossed my mind, no,  
__That I would ever end up here tonight...oh_

Ben and Julie: _All things change when you don't expect them to...  
_Ben: _Yeah.  
_Julie: _Oh...  
_Ben and Julie: _No...one knows what the future's gonna do.  
_Ben: _I never even noticed that you've been there all along._

Ben and Julie: _I can't take my eyes off of you.  
__I know you feel the same way too.  
__I can't take my eyes off of you.  
__All it took was one look for a dream come true._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
__Oh, oh._

Cash: _Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on!  
_Kai: _Oh! Right here is where we belong...  
_Cash and Kai: _You never really kow what you might find.  
_Kai: _Now all I...  
_Cash: _See is  
_Cash and Kai: _You and I...  
__You're everything I never knew that...  
_Kai: _That's I've been looking for._

Cash and Kai: _I can't take my eyes off of you.  
__I know you feel the same way too.  
_Cash: _Yeah!  
_Cash and Kai: _I can't take my eyes off of you.  
__All it took was one look for a dream come true._

Cash: _Can't take my eyes off of you! (Ben, Julie and Kai: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
__Oh, oh, ohhhhh! (Ben, Julie and Kai: So let the music play!)  
__Can't take my eyes off of you! (Ben, Julie and Kai: Yeah, this feeling's getting stronger.)  
__Ohhhhhhh! (Ben, Julie and Kai: And I never, ever felt this way!)_

Ben and Julie: _Alright! I see everything...in your eyes.  
__Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeah...  
__Alright! Something's happening...  
_'_cause ev'ryone's around but you're the only one I see!_

All: _I can't take my eyes off of you.  
_Julie: _Oh, whoa!  
_All: _I know you feel the same way too.  
_Cash: _Yeah!  
_All: _I can't take my off of you!  
__All it took was one look for a dream come true._

_I can't take my eyes off of you!  
Feelings like I never knew!  
__I can't take my eyes off of you!  
__From the start, got my heart; yeah, you do!  
__Can't take my eyes off of you!_

Everyone started clapping and cheering as soon as a song ended.

Me: WHOO! YEAH!

The party music resumes and everybody gets back to the party. I round up the main cast after some audience members talked to me.

Me: Well, guys! You did a great job on the opening night...because every single audience member that came to me has done nothing but praised all the hard work we put into the show!

Cash: Will we be doing the sequel?

Me: I don't know, Cash. I'm still waiting for more reviews to come in.

Kai: They better want us to do the sequel. I want to be a star and go to Hollywood.

Me and Ben: *murmuring to each other* Yeah. Totally Sharpay.

Kai: What was that?

Me and Ben: Nothing!

Kai: *muttering* It better be nothing if you want Ben's girlfriend to live.

Me and Ben: *whips out Null Void Projector* Don't think we didn't hear that.

Me: Anyways, say in your reviews whether or not you want us to do High School Musical 2.

For now, we're gonna go back to the party!

Make sure you review!

Everyone: WHOO!

Me: Now let's party!


	16. Sequel or No Sequel?

It was now the weekend after the chaotic week for High School Musical: Ben 10 Style. The cast did the show for the 3 remaining nights. Apparantly, the opening night success spread to every single town in the area, big AND small. The show was sold out in 5 minutes flat. The first night was recorded and the play is due to be released on DVD very soon. But, right now, I'm waiting for everyone to arrive so I can tell them the exciting news. I could barely contain my excitement.

Me: About time you guys arrived! I've been waiting here for hours!

Kevin: Sorry we're late. You were right. Sometimes, traffic in Virginia is HELL!

Ben: Well?

Me: I've based this on reviews and poll results...

Julie: Ice, shut up and say it.

Me: WE'RE DOING THE SEQUEL!

Cash: *excitedly* What!?

Gwen: Oh my God!

Kai: Are you serious!?

Me: I'm serious! All the reviews in the story contained nothing but praises and every single person who voted on the poll voted 'Yes'.

If it's the sequel they want, it's a sequel they're gonna get!

Everyone: *screaming and cheering* YES!

Me: GROUP HUG!

*insert group hug*

Julie: This is gonna be so much fun!

Me: I know, right!?

Ben: When do we start work?

Me: Do you guys wanna have the first meeting tomorrow?

Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Kai and Cash: YEAH!

Me: At the meeting tomorrow, we'll discuss rehearsal times, costumes, sets, show dates, everything that needs to be covered. Together.

Now, go home and tell everyone you know!

But, make sure you're here! Tomorrow! 9:00am sharp! Bright eyed and bushy tailed. I'll announce who played Kelsi, Zeke, Jason and Martha in the first one and this one. I will also introduce you to new castmates who will be playing the Sharpettes, Mr Fulton, Sharpay's parents and other characters that need to be mentioned.

Everyone: See ya! *they leave cheering*

Me: Now I have to get ready. *goes to leave, then comes back* Oh. Thank you SOOOOO much for voting 'yes' and praising our work. We wouldn't be here without you.

But, for now...BYE! *leaves*


End file.
